The Cute Blonde Vampire
by Onige-a
Summary: Crossover with 'Vampire Knight'. Ayase's a bitten vampire who gets into the hands of the Vampire Hunter Kanou Somuku. Kanou only wants the boy away from harm of any other hunter, including himself. That's where Cross Academy comes in.
1. The Outbursts

I made a few adjustments on this chapter. Don't know why...  
It's not changed that much, but do enjoy! :D

~ ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

_**The outbursts**_

The blonde's heart raced as his cousin quickened his pace. The forest was dark, death trees standing around them were noticeable in the moonlight. The blonde's hands were sweaty as he smelled the blood closing in on them.

"T-Tetsuo…" he said quickly. "They're close." Tetsuo clicked his tongue, trying to ignore the boy's state and feeling the anger. He knew the humans were close! He could smell blood just as good as the other!

"T-Tetsuo!" Ayase repeated.

"I know Ayase! Just run!" he screamed. Ayase felt a tear on his pale cheek as the bright red colour of his cousin's eyes stared at him, and the boy realised, his cousin needed blood.

"We can't keep running…" he sighed deeply, feeling his legs tremble. "T-Tetsuo… I can't…"

But his words were stopped by a log on the ground. The boy fell over, feeling another tear escape. Tetsuo turned around, kneeling next to his younger cousin.

"Come on, Ayase! They're near! Hurry!" he screamed to the blonde.

"I can't…" the youngest sobbed. "My foot… I can't!"

As Tetsuo removed the shoe of the boy he felt a panic in his throat, the foot was badly wounded, blood covering it entirely. But God, the boy's blood smelled good…

"Ayase…" the eldest took a deep breath, the bright red colour staring towards the wounded foot.

"There they are! Hurry!" a dark voice yelled, faintly noticeable from where the two family members stood.

"Go!" The blonde yelled. Tetsuo removed his eyes from the bleeding foot, looking at his smiling younger cousin who's cheeks were wet from crying. "Go…" he whispered again and this time the eldest listened, leaving the youngest behind in a quick dash.

Ayase stared at the banana-shaped moon. Feeling how his own blood made him dizzy for a taste. He lay down quickly, feeling how the hunger came over him entirely.

He lay himself on his stomach, feeling the cold ground bellow him, against his still wet cheek when footsteps were stopping next to him.

"Is he dead?" a voice asked. By the hearing of it, it was a man with a friendly but still low voice. The blonde shivered softly, trying not to move.

"It would be a pity…" another dark voice said. This one sounded evil and evil was the only word that appeared inside of Ayase. He heard the sound of metal behind him and he knew that one of the men next to him took out his anti-vampire gun.

"… I would hate it if this silver bullet wouldn't run through his heart…" the man proceeded. The blonde boy gasped softly, okay, some people said that vampires are already dead, but the boy didn't want to _literally _die.

"Turn around." the voice said. Ayase doubted, feeling his legs shiver. "I won't repeat it again. I want to look in your eyes when I kill you." and this time the boy listened.

His foot stabbed a pain through all of his body as he slowly turned around on his side. His blonde hair covering his eyes and face as he finally dropped down on his back. His blue eyes slowly opened.

The man in front of him indeed held a vampire gun, aiming his face. Passed the metal weapon was a tall man, with a severe, manly face. His dark eyes glared at the boy darkly, his hair hanging in front of them just a little bit. The clothes he was wearing, shocked the boy. They weren't like how he imagined a vampire hunter would look like. It was a mere fancy costume with a tie.

The man's eyes stared into the big blue orbs in front of him. The vampire shivered heavily, every inch of him trembling. The bright blonde hair was stuck to his face and one stress was in the blonde's mouth, which was slightly open. His breathing was unsteady and shivered heavily, his fangs were clearly visible as he lay down there.

He recognized the face. Every single part of it hadn't changed in the four years that passed by. He didn't look a day older, not even a second. The only thing that changed were the fangs.

The man took a breath, his face turning into a slight astonishment as he stared at the boy.

"Boss?" one of the other men asked and Ayase turned his face to the voice. Two men stood behind the one in front if him, both of them just as fancy but their eyes were noticeably brighter, even in the dark. And their hair looked black compared to the other. The two men were identical.

"Boss, what's wrong?" the other asked. "He turned, now kill him." Ayase took a deep breath at the last sentence and felt another tear appearing.

"Please don't…" he whispered and the man in front of him widened his eyes as he tightened his grip around the gun.

The blonde boy was crying. Heavily crying because of him. Of course he didn't want to die but he was the first vampire to be this… adorable. His wet eyes made him look like a wounded little boy, which he actually was.

One of the identical men smiled a bit, staring from his bewildered boss to the wounded vampire.

"You know they're all good looking, don't tell me that you have a pity for this one because of that!" he said.

"You never show pity!" the other proceeded. The tallest man sighed, giving an angry glare at the others while he put away his gun.

"You two are going to take care of his foot. I want him healed, at home." he said, giving the boy a last look.

Ayase's heart thumped at the look the man gave him. And he sensed a fragrance of happiness in the dark look.

"But… Kanou-shachou."

"No buts! You guys are my employees. So you do what I tell you to." the man quickly replied, turning away from both his co-workers and the little vampire.

"Come on…" one of the two other men said, picking up the wounded vampire. The other took out his gun pointing it towards the little boy.

"If you even try to put those fangs in my brother, I'll kill you." he said. Ayase nodded quickly. Staring towards the man holding him and walking him out of that forest. They didn't have to worry one thing. The blood he had smelled wasn't their's. It was the man's who just left. Theirs didn't even smell like worth a try.

The blonde was placed on a soft couch as one of the men removed his shoe. Ayase squeaked from pain as the shoe rubbed the painful wound on his foot. The other brother placed himself next to the boy on the couch, looking doubtful at the good looking vampire.

"That looks bad." the one on the boy's foot said.

"It hurts…" the blonde replied. The man looked up from the foot, into the blue eyes and couldn't help but smile.

"I'll have to stitch it." he said. Ayase nodded slowly. He _hated_ needles…

The man next to him sighed deeply, standing up and staring from his brother to the vampire.

"I can't believe we're having a vampire in our house." he said. "Sitting, relaxing on our couch."

"I don't think he's relaxing." the other replied, placing the needle in front of the boy's foot. "I'm stitching a wound on his foot, which is strange since he's a vampire and should be healing by himself, and he's in the house of two vampire hunters, which means we can kill him whenever we want to." the blonde gasped at the pain from the needle and the words from the man.

"Yes, that's right. But we won't, since our boss asked us not to. What's wrong with him? He'd never let any vampire survive!" the first replied.

"Homare, listen." the man by Ayase's foot said. "We're here to do whatever Kanou wants us to do. I'm going to help this boy. That's it. The rest isn't our business."

"I can't believe you'd even consider letting the boy leave this place alive!" Homare yelled.

"That's because you'll be taking him to the boss. I don't have to consider letting him leave here alive." Homare stared to his younger brother at his words.

"You're unbelievable, Misao." Homare whispered.

"No, I'm an employee." he replied and he placed the needle aside. "I'll give you a pain killer if you want to." he said, staring in the boy's blue eyes.

"No thank you…" Ayase replied, feeling rather scared of Homare.

The thing was: why didn't they just let the boy go? That would make it easier… he would be gone and they would be able to forget all about him! And he would be able to return to his cousin, wherever he might have ran to.

"Uhm… Misao-san…" the boy whispered and the two brothers stared at him. Misao smiled, but Homare gave the boy a shocked look that said: 'how dare you talk in our house, vampire?'.

"Why don't you just let me go?" he asked. Misao's eyes widened and Homare laughed softly, shaking his head.

"That's because our boss asked us not to." Misao replied.

"But why not? Why didn't he kill me?" he asked."Does it look like we know answers?" Homare asked. "No! So just shut up and come to the boss quietly."

Misao shook his head, placing the boy's shoe in his hand and smiled. Homare step towards the boy, picking him up and saying a last goodbye to his brother. Ayase just smiled as he was carried towards the car, followed by the look of Misao.

There was pure silence in the car as they drover through the dark night. Homare stared out of his window severely. The blonde looked in the rear-view mirror, straight in the blue eyes of the man and covered himself under the jacket that Homare had put over him.

Homare sighed deeply before looking back out of the window. Okay, the blonde was admirably cute and had these wonderfully big eyes. But every vampire had a gorgeous look. Why would this boy be any different to his boss?

Anyway, this wasn't the time to think about why he wanted the boy. He knew that whatever his boss kept him alive for, weren't any good reasons. Maybe he was about to torture the little blonde. He felt a stab in his heart as he figured that last thing and quickly shook his head.

First of all: he shouldn't be worried about such things, it was none of his business and the boy was a vampire, so either way, he'd deserve to die. He took a deep breath.

He was worried, there was no denying and out of his own experience, he knew that whenever his boss was angry, you should be doing anything to make him feel just the tiniest bit happier. If you'd spoil his mood just a tad more, you'd certainly be beaten to ashes. If that would happen to the boy, he'd be traumatized for the rest of his life.

Homare coughed lightly as he figured he couldn't let that happen.

"Hey, uhm… kid." he said. Unable to remember the boy's name and saying 'vampire' would be rather rude somehow. He hadn't made a good impression on the boy until now so… he'd better do his best.

The blue eyes peeped from under the jacket, back in the rear-view mirror.

"Y-yes?" he asked softly. Homare swallowed. That was just cute.

"I just want to warn you." he started. Ayase's face fully appeared from under the leather thing and he stared bewildered in the other's bright eyes.

"For what?" he asked worriedly, afraid that he might get killed any minute.

"I want you to… be careful when you get to the boss' place." Homare replied.

"Why?" the blonde asked, feeling rather relieved that he wasn't being threatened for once.

"He can lose his temper quickly. And if he does… you can get hurt badly. I just want you to do whatever he tells you to. That's the safest thing to do." the man continued.

Ayase's eyes turned into complete astonishment. The man was _worried _about him! About the vampire that wasn't allowed in his house!

"Ah… okay." he replied, smiling kindly to the small reflection of the man and, to his surprise, the man smiled back.

"Just don't tell Misao I was worried." he added quickly. Ayase covered himself under the jacket again and smiled widely.

"I won't." he said and he lay back down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Homare replied and they rode on in silence.

The door of the car opened and the boy felt a soft tapping on his shoulder. The blue eyes fluttered open slowly and stared straight into the eyes in front of his.

"We're here." Homare said. "I'll show you in."

The blonde sat up, feeling how his head slightly spun, and slowly moved his feet out of the car.

As he tried to balance himself onto them a terrible pain ran through his wounded foot and he fell over, quickly caught by the other man.

"You okay?" he asked quickly, holding the slender boy close.

"My foot really hurts…" the blonde whispered. Homare sighed deeply, grabbing the boy tightly and carrying him towards the house.

The blonde took the opportunity to take in the looks of the house. It was huge. Like some sort of… castle to be honest. He always imagined a vampire hunter to live in some small sort of cabin in the middle of a dark forest. This man did live rather apart from the inhabited world, but the small cottage idea was destroyed.

Homare put the blonde down softly, making sure that the boy didn't land on his wrong foot too harshly.

"Remember what I said." Homare quickly uttered. "Listen to whatever the boss orders you to do. And don't talk back when he's certain of something. Also, don't say anything when you don't really know what to say."

Right when he finished the door opened, so Ayase didn't have the chance to reply.

Kanou opened the door, staring from his employee to the pale blonde next to him and he quickly tried to make a smile.

"Thank you." he said friendly to Homare, who seemed shocked in return that his boss actually thanked him.

"You're welcome…" he whispered back, giving the blonde a last look and turning to the car. Ayase coughed lightly as silence followed.

"Come in." Kanou said, making room so the boy could enter the house. Ayase smiled kindly. No talking back and doing whatever he tells you to. Ayase quickly got into the house as he remembered what Homare had told him.

The blonde's eyes opened widely as he entered the house. The hall in front of him was rather small, but the glass stairs leading upstairs must have cost the man over a million yen!

A small bonsai tree was placed next to the door in the hallway, a mirror placed next to it. Right in front of Ayase was a wooden door, and on his right side stood a row of shoes. Probably all belonging to the man.

"You can place your shoes there, if you want." Kanou said quickly as he noticed the look on the vampire's face. Ayase smiled again, a little uncertain about whether that was an order or a request, but he decided to place the one shoe he was holding down and removed the other.

"I can see your foot still hasn't healed." Kanou noticed. Ayase again just smiled. He was certain of what he had just said, he had proof, so the blonde vampire didn't talk back.

Kanou raised an eyebrow at the clear, and obviously overdone smile of the boy.

"Okay, why don't you come in, Ayase." he said and he opened the wooden door in front of him. Ayase followed the man quietly and arrived into what appeared to be the living room.

On his right was an open corner with a couch closest to him and a flat screen television on the opposite side. In between stood a wooden table, with a strange bouquet of flowers.

On his left side was a large table, for ten people to be able to be eaten on. Ayase smiled at the sight, this house was absolutely huge.

"Sit down." Kanou said, pointing to a chair, Ayase quickly did as told and the man placed himself next to the boy, placing himself closely so he would be able to reach for the boy's foot.

He placed the wounded body part on his lap and examined it. Ayase just stared towards the man. His eyes flashing quickly from his foot to the dark eyes examining it.

"Strange… why doesn't heal?" Kanou asked. Now Ayase had to answer, that was a clear question.

"I don't know." he replied. "I'm not really a normal vampire I guess." Kanou looked up from the foot, straight into the blue eyes, smiling kindly.

"I knew that all along." Kanou said kindly. Ayase could feel his face blush at the comment and he had no idea why.

"Who bit you?" Kanou asked as he placed the foot back down on the floor. Ayase stared into the dark eyes and the man seemed very angry. Disgusted at the thought that a vampire had bitten him.

"How do you know I was a human once?" the blonde asked quietly, afraid he had chosen the wrong thing to say or do. Kanou's eyes widened at the question. He seemed shocked, but smiled a bit right after.

"You don't remember me…" he said softly. Ayase swallowed. Remember him? Was he supposed to remember the man? Ayase took a deep breath and shook his head lightly as the man looked back up at him.

The man leaned back in his chair, sighing deeply in the hand he placed in front of his face. Ayase didn't know what to do, but somehow he was sure that he had made the man angry.

"I'm sorry…" he said, but the man didn't react, his hand remained where it was. Ayase looked away, thinking of what to say next. Maybe it was now best to stay quiet. Maybe the reason why the vampire hunter didn't kill him was only because he knew him from the past, and now that he knew that Ayae himself didn't remember him, he might be wanting to take revenge. But in any way, the man knew him from somewhere and he wanted to find out a bit more.

"Is that why I'm still alive?" the blonde asked quietly, unsure of whether it was appropriate to say that. Kanou removed his hand, slightly recovering from the thought that the angel in front of him didn't remember him. He stared into the beautiful blue orbs and grinned quickly as to not show his disappointment.

"That should be the reason." he said. "But it doesn't seem to be a reason if you can't remember." his voice sounded darkly. Ayase's eyes widened unwillingly, he stared at the ground, afraid of what would happen now. Whatever he had thought before might be right: this might mean that the man now _did _have a reason to kill him? He opened his mouth slightly and whispered, to change the subject:

"My cousin bit me. He's a Full Blood."

"You're talking about Ishii, aren't you?" Kanou replied, his attention growing this second.

"You know him too?" the blonde asked, eyes widening at the thought. If he knew both him and his cousin, he should've known that Tetsuo had always been a vampire…

"I know you thanks to him. But that's the only reason why I'm grateful of him." he only seemed to get more angry with everything the boy said or asked. He sighed deeply, he actually always warned Ishii not to touch Ayase, no matter how good his blood might smell. He didn't keep to his promise… the man clenched his fists.

"Maybe you can tell me how you know me." the blonde said quickly as he noticed the last movement of the man. Kanou shook his head as he relaxed his hands again.

"Thanks to your cousin… that's all I'll tell you." Ayase sighed deeply, he already knew that, and this didn't take him any further.

"You know the relationship between a full blood and a human bitten by it, don't you?" the blonde asked, after a short moment of silence.

"Yes, I do. What's your point?" Kanou seemed like he could kill someone that instant. Of course he knew, but there was no way he'd send his blonde back to that fucker.

"I have to find him. He needs me, and my blood." Ayase said. "In order for him not to drink other humans' blood he needs me." Kanou widened his eyes. What did the boy mean, that his cousin not just _once_ drank his blood but enjoys to do it every minute of the day?

"You mean to say he drinks your blood daily?" he said, trying to stop himself from yelling. Ayase looked up in the dark eyes, looking as though that was the most ridiculous question he had ever heard.

"Of course he does. Every Full Blood vampire drinks the blood of the ones he or she has bitten." Kanou didn't believe his ears.

"Did he tell you that?" he asked softly. Ayase nodded slowly. Kanou shook his head.

"Let me explain this to you." he said as he moved himself closer to the boy, his elbows leaning on his knees as though he was a teacher about to explain a hard-to-get definition of some law of physics.

"When a Full Blood vampire bites a human, that human does become a vampire and eventually a Level-E, unless he or she drinks the blood of the Full Blood that has bitten that person him or herself. It is also true that you are bounded to your cousin now. You're his… servant (he pronounced the word with disgust) , I guess. But nowhere is it said that the bitten human has to offer his blood as a sacrifice. It's up to the Full Blood to respect his followers, not enjoy their blood, unless they offer it themselves." Ayase listened attentively.

"But then I can offer it to him." he said quietly. Kanou shook his head.

"You don't get it. Your cousin has made you believe that you are forced to give your blood. This is not true! So stop thinking that!" the dark eyes stared in the blue ones and silence followed.

So this meant that Tetsuo had actually only used Ayase. Was that it? Ayase shook his head. No, his cousin needed him, and not just for his blood! The blood was just an extra!

"Anyway, just think." Kanou said. "That would mean that you can also drink his blood whenever you want. You two share the same bond, right?"

"But he stands higher then me…"

"That doesn't give him the right to suck you dry!" the man replied loudly. Starting to feel angry with the idea that the boy simply didn't get it. "What about you? Do you ever get something in return? Does he ever give any blood to you?"

"I'm able to restrain myself. I never found anyone that smells that great that I wanted to taste. I'm surviving on animal's blood." Ayase said, forcing his opinion on the already angry man.

"Unbelievable. You want to return to this guy who only needs you for your blood, which you barely have, while you can stay here, safely with me!"

"He doesn't only need me for my blood! He needs me, Ayase Yukiya, in person."

Kanou hit the table and laughed rather annoyed, strangled by the fact that it _still_ didn't get in the boy's head.

"He uses you! Think about it! He doesn't need you, he needs your fucking blood. Period. That's where it ends. Full stop!"

"No! That's not true, you don't know him! You're just a hunter who hates any vampire that appears! I have to go back! He needs me!" Kanou took a deep breath, shaking his head, staring very angry in the blonde's eyes.

Ayase's face turned pale as he now realised he had been talking back in a situation he really shouldn't have, and his thoughts were confirmed as he saw the man's face.

"I think about that differently." the man said as he grabbed the blonde's wrist. "I don't hate _you_." Ayase tried to pull away from the man's grip, but the more he tried, the stronger the grip got.

"Let me go…" he whispered softly.

"No way, you're not going anywhere. I spared your life. You owe me." the man stood up, not releasing the boy one bit, in fact he tightened his grip even more, if that was even possible.

"Stop…" Ayase said as he tried to release himself, thinking that his wrist could break any minute, but the man only quickened his pace.

The blonde focused himself on releasing his wrist from the tight grip and so he didn't notice the man entering another room. Kanou reached for another wooden door, throwing it open forcefully.

Ayase yelped softly as the man pulled him off the ground and threw him over his shoulder. As much as he was angry, he didn't want any wrist to break and hated the way the boy tried to struggle away from him. The blonde used the short time he had to explore where he was. His body was thrown on a white fabric that felt soft. He took a quick glance around him, noticing the chairs that stood next to the object he lay on. He was certainly on a bed.

Not a split second later he felt his legs being spread apart and something else placed itself in between. Or better yet: someone.

Kanou had removed his necktie and shirt and now placed himself like a giant monster over the boy, his brown eyes glaring darkly.

"I'll show you that I don't hate any vampire I meet." Kanou said. The man was obviously angry because of what the boy had said, it was noticeable in the expression of his face and in the way he talked. Ayase blushed deeply as the man placed himself closer, so now his face was only a few inches away.

And he now understood the situation he was in. The man wanted him. To do _it. _Here and now, with the creature he normally disgusts so much.

Kanou placed his lips forcefully onto the boy's. Ayase didn't move as he felt how hot the other's lips actually were. The man was obviously excited and angry at the same time, which made his blood boil inside of his body. Ayase could feel it… _smell_ it.

The blood was so close to him… the blood he had thought that smelled really good. Feeling how the other's tongue now slid in between his lips, he quickly closed his eyes.

The only thing he had to do was bite, and the probably wonderful taste would be in his mouth. His hands slightly shivered, the smell overwhelming him. Kanou's hand slid over the blonde's and grabbed it tightly as his tongue explored every corner of the other's mouth.

The tongue was so near to the blonde's fangs. Just one bite, one sip. Ayase opened his eyes, revealing the bright red colour and he bit into the tongue softly, placing his hands around the other's neck as to make sure the man wouldn't move during the process of drinking the wonderful blood.

Kanou groaned as he felt the fang in his tongue. He opened his eyes in a flash and noticed the blue eyes had been replaced for bright red ones. He quickly broke the kiss, pulling himself away from the blonde.

His tongue was bleeding light, he could taste it in his mouth. Ayase sat up, his eyes still in the same state. He stared towards the man and took a deep breath through his nose, smiling right after.

Kanou never thought the boy could be this scary. The bright red eyes glowed brightly in the dark room, and the moonlight fell onto the other's fangs which were covered lightly in his blood.

"One more sip…" said the boy, his voice cold and dark. And he crawled closer to the man, caressing his neck with his long fingers. Kanou swallowed deeply, staring into the red eyes in front of him.

"You smell good." the blonde said. "Just one more bite…" the blonde removed his fingers and replaced them for his tongue.

Kanou groaned pleasurably. The boy placed his hands around the man's body, softly caressing his sides. He always wanted the boy to touch him like this, but not in this state. Not just to drink his blood.

"Such a nice… body…" Ayase proceeded in his dark, but in Kanou's thoughts sexy voice. Cold breath fell onto the wet place on Kanou's neck and he realised the blonde was about to bite him.

"Ayase stop!" he screamed suddenly, pushing the boy away from him, back onto the soft duvets. Ayase tried to bring himself back to the neck, but was unable to because of the man's strong arms.

"You're not like this." Kanou whispered when he saw the red eyes staring into his. "You're not a normal vampire, remember? You're special. Don't make me hurt you…"

The blonde closed his eyes, his eyebrows contracting and shivering heavily. His body gave a few soft shudders and then he seemed to relax. Kanou was breathing heavily.

"Ayase?" he whispered. The blonde's eyes fluttered open. Kanou smiled, pulling the boy in a tight hug. The blue was back.

"K-Kanou?" Ayase asked, saying the man's name for the first time. The man was merely holding him, not removing his clothes as he had feared. Ayase's face was pressed against the shoulder of the man and he could smell a far away fragrance of perfume and… blood. Ayase pushed the man away in a shock.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked softly, staring worriedly in the man's eyes. Kanou blinked a few times.

"You don't remember?" he asked. Ayase shook his head. "You tried to bite me." Kanou added a little later.

"I never had that before." Ayase moaned. "Never… I'm sorry." Kanou was silenced. The part that disgusted him most about vampires was the part where they would place their fangs into another human's neck or other body part. But Ayase seemed just as disgusted and astonished as he was.

"I don't want you to go Ayase." Kanou suddenly said, a few minutes later. Ayase looked up, a sad look in his eyes.

"But I'll hurt you." Ayase said. "I don't want to hurt you… or any other human being." Kanou smiled. That last part 'or any other human being' was a part his mind deliberately hadn't heard.

"You can't stay here anyway, Ayase." Kanou said. "I can't have a vampire in my house. I'm a hunter. I hunt people like you every single day. Either way your not safe in my house. You can hurt me and I can hurt you. But I need you." Kanou said. Ayase stared into the dark eyes and the dark eyes stared back.

The man didn't know what to do. All his life he wanted to find the boy and keep him safe from all harm. Now he was able to, it appeared he was the harm just as much as the boy could be harm to him. But he couldn't go now he had finally found him.

He needed a safe place for a vampire. A place where he could visit Ayase whenever he wanted and the boy would be away from his world. Away from the hunters.

Kanou suddenly smiled.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." he said, placing a quick kiss on the boy's forehead and leaving the bedroom.

Ayase blushed a bit, nodding obediently and watching the man leave the room. He sighed deeply. He did he ever get into this situation…

Kanou grabbed the phone standing on the kitchen table. He opened the cupboard, noticing a pile of papers laying in it. He took those out, throwing them next to the cupboard and taking a small rumpled note that lay under the pile. Kanou unfolded it quickly and showed a relieved smile as he saw that the phone number written upon it was still readable. He quickly dialled it, waiting a few beeps until a female voice picked up the phone.

"Cross School Academy, this is the secretary Someya Kaoruko speaking, how can I help you?" the voice said.

"Someya, it's me." Kanou said, a stuttering a bit.

"Danna?" Someya asked softly. "Is it really you?"

"Yeah…" he answered.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"I found him."


	2. The Sign

My second chapter of this story.

_**I do have to tell you: this story takes place after the first season of Vampire Knight!**_ Which means Yuki doesn't know anything about her past yet! She's still Yuki Cross, not Yuki Kuran!

I'm again sorry for the late update! I don't own any of the characters in this story! Neither the ones from Vampire Kight, nor the ones from Okane ga Nai!

Also, I'm not really sure whether the school looks exactly like in the series Vampire Knight... It's just how I recall to remember. :)

_reviewreplies:_

**A Dark Secret: **Thank you so much! That's no problem, I understand, reading reviews is nice (small hint ;D) Thank you for the review! I like the idea of the hunter-exhuman relationship... it sounded nice! xD ~

**RavenTheHeartlessMaoh:** Here's the update! Sorry it's so late, because you thought it was a cliffhanger ^^' Thank you so much for the review! :D ~

**YinKeket:** Yes, it is my meaning to use the different vampire classes that appear in the Vampire knight series. Yes, the idea of Ayase's clothes actually made me figure a fanfic of Ayase as a vampire. The series are awesome! I love Vampire Knight! :D Ayase isn't a Level E yet... But who knows what'll happen! I'll let you know! ;) Homare hates vampires because he and his brother are hunters as well... I think it's only logical to hate Vampires when you're a hunter. But then Kanou realises it's Ayase and he's like totally confused! Yes I put in several ideas of the manga's and anime's as well... You'll notice them in this chapter too! But like I said before, I don't own anything about these series! Only my stories come from my imagination! ;D Thank you for the review! :D ~

**animefan1929:** Yes, lemon will follow of course! ;D Thank you for the review! ~

ITADAKIMASU! :D

* * *

_**The Sign**_

"You f… You what? Who? What are you talking about?" the lady sounded confused. She hadn't heard from this man in a long while, and now he calls to say he found something? What was it, his vampire gun? She giggled softly through the phone at that thought.

"Stop screwing with me! I found the boy." Kanou replied short. Someya took a deep breath before uttering a soft sound that was supposed to look like: 'O, right'.

"You still have no idea what I'm talking about, right?" Kanou asked.

"To be honest; no, I don't. I mean, what do you expect! I haven't heard from you in four years and now you talk to me about some boy? Anyway, I still got work to do." she replied.

"Still? It's about 9Pm!"

"Unlike others, I still have a decent job. I don't kill people." Kanou sighed deeply, not another of her lame discussions.

"I told you before. Vampire's aren't people anymore!"

"You tell that to a person who works at a vampire school!"

"No! I tell that to a friend! At least I expected you to be." Kanou replied, which he knew would silence the other immediately. He wasn't the sort of person that would admit to someone else that they were friends, and Someya knew that good enough, so she'd better enjoy this moment.

"Fine. Who's the boy?" she said after a short silence, and Kanou just _knew_ she was smiling towards her phone.

"Ayase Yukiya." Kanou said, hoping for recognition in the other's voice, but… nada.

"Who? Go on." Someya replied.

"You know, the boy who helped me four years ago. The one I've been looking for ever since we left each other?"

"The one with the cousin who owns you money?" Someya asked.

"… that too."

"I knew it had something to do with money. It always has." she said. Kanou sighed again. He could actually strangle this person through the phone! He now fully regretted that he had just called her a friend.

"If I wanted the money I would've been looking for his cousin. Not for him. You know it has a different reason!"

"Yeah, sure… but why do you call me to tell him you found the kid? Of course I'm happy for you but… "

"I have a problem." Kanou interrupted her

"He found out you're a hunter?" she giggled again. Kanou took a deep breath as to not start yelling at her.

"Yes and no." he said, calming himself down.

"Then what is it?" she asked, not only pleased that she was able to frustrate him this much, but also curious as to know what was going on there.

"He's…" Kanou took a deep breath. "He's bitten."

Silence followed. Someya's cheek dropped and suddenly she didn't feel that pleased anymore. Bitten? As in… bitten by a vampire?

"Uhm… b-by a full blood?" she stuttered.

"Yeah…" Kanou whispered. Someya closed her eyes, biting her lip. This sucked. The man had probably been looking for the boy for ages and now that he found him, it appeared that they were enemies. Okay, she liked to irritate the man, as to make sure he'd lose his temper and finally snap, but she loved him. She always had. And she had missed him these four years. Only she didn't have the courage to call him and neither had he. You could still say that they were best friends.

"Danna, I'm so sorry." she whispered towards the other man. Kanou grinned.

"It's okay. I'm happy I found him." he replied. Someya smiled silently and stared towards her hand. There was an uneasy silence and she sighed deeply.

"So, who bit him?" she asked. Kanou coughed a little. He knew this question would come. He scratched his nose and gritted his teeth.

"His cousin." he replied. Again silence followed.

"Bet you now do want to find his cousin, ha?" she said kindly. Kanou grinned in the phone.

"You might say that." he replied.

"So, has he drunken his cousin's blood?"

"No, he doesn't drink human blood." Kanou said.

"You gave him blood tablets then?"

"How can I? Only your school has that stuff. No, he says he survives on animal blood."

"You should be proud of him, then. It's a hard task to ask that from a vampire. Especially one that used to be human." she answered.

"I am proud of him…" Someya sniffed loudly. He had told the entire history of the boy. Who he was, how they met and what he was. This was something certainly out of the ordinary for Kanou. He never truly opened his heart towards Someya. So why did he call?

"Danna, why did you call me?" she asked seriously. Kanou bit his lip, staring to the ceiling.

"He's not safe here. My life involves the hunters. He's a vampire. If my colleagues find out about him, he can be dead. I don't want him to be. Not now I found him." Kanou said.

"Then stop your ridiculous life! Become a normal human being, without killing others!"

"I can't do that! Hunting vampires is my job! Just accept it! I just don't want any other hunter to find out about him. Your school is a safe place for vampires. Please help me." Kanou suddenly got a serious headache. Did he just _beg_ towards that woman… something's seriously wrong with him… Either way, Ayase should be really grateful that he's done this for him.

"You know he has to drink his cousin's blood to stop that from happening."

"Yes, I do. That's another reason. He can't know I'm chasing his cousin. He like… overprotects his cousin; afraid that I might hurt him, and trust me, if I find Ishii, I won't be gentle." Someya sighed into the phone.

"You want me to help you with hiding from the boy that you're going to kill his cousin?" she said softly. Kanou nodded his head.

"Yes. I'll just make sure that Ayase can drink his blood and then he will be dead."

"Danna… aren't you afraid you'll lose Ayase again if you do that? If you say he's so… fond of his cousin, don't you think he'd disgust you if you'd kill him?"

"That's not important now." Kanou said, but on the inside he was unsure. He now had the boy. Did he want to risk losing him? But then again, if the boy doesn't find out he killed his cousin, there's no problem, right?

"Right now, I only want Ayase to be safe, he's special. He's not like the others." Kanou continued.

"Is that the truth, or do you just convince yourself of that?" she asked.

"He's special. I'm sure he is. To me, that's the truth." Another silence followed and again Kanou was sure he could hear the woman on the other side of the line smile.

"So will you help me or not?" he asked.

"Do you know the magic word?" Someya smiled. Again she couldn't resist to tease the man. Kanou sighed.

"No." he lied. Someya giggled. She placed herself straight in her chair when she noticed that the Headmaster walked in, staring at her with his distant and cute smile.

"All right. I'll make you an appointment with Headmaster Cross." she said happily.

"You do that. The sooner, the better." Kanou replied, pleased that he didn't have to say the magic word.

"How does tomorrow sound? 8Am. You'll also be able to meet our school guardians."

"I don't care who I meet! I only want Ayase to be safe!"

"See you tomorrow, Danna. I'm happy I heard from you." Someya replied with a smile. Kanou couldn't help but smile too. He nodded.

"Bye, Someya." he said before putting down the phone. There was just no way in hell he'd actually say he missed her…

Someya placed her phone down too, staring towards her red painted fingernails. Her long black hair hung down as she stared downwards.

"'Danna'?" Headmaster Cross repeated. "As in Kanou Somuku 'Danna'?"

"Yes, Kaien. He found his boy and he appears to be a vampire." Someya replied. Kaien's mouth formed a small 'o' and his eyes stared through his glasses.

"That sucks for him." he said suddenly. "He is some hunter." Mr. Cross smiled.

"He is. I can't wait for him to meet Kaname-kun." she grinned evilly. Kaien smiled widely.

"You're awful." he said ironically. Someya stood up, walking towards the man and placing a kiss on his lips.

"I can't help it." she said. Kaien smiled.

"Tomorrow, at eight? Yuki will kill me for waking her." he said. Someya laughed quietly.

"I'll make sure she's already awake."

"You do that. I bet girls understand each other." and she hugged the other closely.

Kanou sat himself down in his kitchen.

He had taken a drink, a strong whiskey on the rocks. He loved alcohol when he felt bad or had made a decision he wasn't certain about.

They would actually go to that school. He would dump Ayase with other vampires… in a school… far away from him. Suddenly he doubted whether his plan was such a good idea.

He took another gulp, when suddenly a hand was placed on his shoulder. He put down the glass, turning around in a shock, to notice the light blue eyes next to his.

The blonde boy bit his lower lip lightly, staring doubtfully in the other's dark eyes.

"Ayase…" Kanou said, turning around fully towards the boy. "What is it?"

"W-who did you call?" Ayase asked in a whisper. Kanou smiled a bit, but turned away from the sapphire orbs.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in the bedroom." he said darkly. He didn't really want Ayase to know all about it… yet. And now that he thought carefully, maybe he had said something disgraceful about other vampires or even the boy himself.

The blonde pulled his hand back, staring to the ground and giving another cute and sad look, afraid that Kanou would perhaps get angry again and he would end up wanting to taste his blood once again.

"I'm sorry…" he said. "I'd just like to know what will happen to me now."

Kanou looked up, noticing the rather scared way the boy displayed himself and he sighed deeply. He turned himself towards the boy fully, stretching out his hand as to let the boy know he wasn't angry. When the blonde looked up, a smile appeared on the man's face.

Ayase's face felt hot at the kind smile of the man and he couldn't help but smile back.

"I promise you this." Kanou said as he pulled Ayase closer. "You'll be safe where you're going."

Ayase tried not to sniff through his nose as Kanou's hand now lay around his waist, he was terrified that he would lose his senses. He softly pushed the man's arm away, taking a step back.

"I'm sorry." Ayase said as the other looked at his eyes. "I just… I can't. I might hurt you."

Kanou grinned, already forgotten that the boy had tried to bite him and he now recalled he forgot to tell Someya that that had happened too. Maybe it was of some importance. Kanou grabbed the boy's hand, pinching it softly.

"No you won't." he said. Ayase's eyes turned into slight shock. "I'm sure you won't. Like I said: you're special. You can hold back." and now, for the first time, the blonde showed a true smile, holding the other's warm hand tightly.

"Let's go to bed." he said. Ayase nodded, but still stared doubtfully towards the other.

"I'll sleep on the couch, don't worry. I'll wake you up first thing in the morning." Kanou said and the blonde seemed satisfied with that idea. He smiled cutely and then decided to walk away from the man, into the bedroom.

The door closed behind the blond hair and Kanou sighed. In a few hours he would be in the place he hated most. A school, half filled by vampires. Full-blood vampires and high-classed vampires. Kanou sighed deeply. He would hide his gun in his vest carefully as to make sure Ayase wouldn't notice. There was just no way he'd enter that place without any weapons!

By habit, Kanou woke up at 7:30Am. He looked around, not of waking up on the couch in such a bright daylight. His bedroom had velux curtains, mechanically controlled, which kept the room dark no matter how desperately the sun's rays wanted to proceed. He never was a person who slept long anyway, and this time he was even shocked he had slept. He had had doubts about his last decision and they just didn't leave his mind, so maybe this idea was wasn't as clever as he thought.

He stood up, realising he had to be in the school in half an hour. The thought gave him slight chills. He walked himself towards the room next to the bedroom, turned on the lights and grabbed the simplest anti-vampire gun he found. This was his working room. He put al his weapons here, and thought that locking it up now there was a vampire in the house was a good idea. He quickly dressed himself and placed the weapon in his vest, camouflaged as good as possible.

Kanou took a deep breath. He didn't want this at all. He had found the boy and wanted him to stay… but he wasn't safe in his life, he would soon meet al of his colleagues, even the most dangerous ones and they would not have mercy with any vampire, especially not an ex-human. So now he decided to wake the small blonde.

He opened the bedroom door carefully, so the light of the living room found his way into the bedroom by a small ray. He opened the door far enough for himself to walk in and then closed it quickly as the boy moved in the light. The blonde groaned softly, turning away from the bright light the ray still left and then seemed to just sleep on. Kanou smiled at the sight. He never saw anything more gorgeous then the creature sleeping in his bed. Even though it was a vampire. It was beautiful. He was beautiful.

Kanou sat down next to Ayase, placing his hand on the cold skin of his cheek. Again Ayase groaned, he seemed to think that the hand on his face was comfortable, because he tried to snuggle his face closer.

"Ayase." Kanou whispered. Ayase seemed to respond at the voice. He pinched his eyes closed firmly before opening them. He turned his face towards Kanou's and blinked a few times before realising who it was.

He smiled towards the man, realising that the exact thing that woke him up was the wonderful smell of the hot hand that pressed against his cheek. He moved his head away, sitting straight up in the bed.

Kanou coughed lightly, pulling back his hand.

"We have to go." he said.

Ayase nodded slowly and moved himself to the side of the bed as Kanou helped him raise the blonde from it. The vampire didn't squeak as he stood on his foot. Both of them stared down and noticed that there wasn't a single stitch left. Neither was the wound visible.

The blonde gasped at the sight. Unable to figure at what could have happened. He never healed this fast…

"Seems like you do heal faster then normal…" Kanou said and he smiled towards the other. "I'm glad it does." Ayase looked away from the man.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see." was the other's reply and silence followed. Maybe he really didn't want to talk about it. What if he was about to send the boy to a place full of hunters and leave him? But somehow that wasn't possible. The man was too worried about him…

"Do you want breakfast?" Kanou asked. Ayase looked up and simply smiled.

"I'm not really hungry, thank you." he said. Even though he was a vampire, he usually had breakfast. But this time, he really wasn't hungry.

"Neither am I." the other said. The man seemed slightly nervous, and very pale compared to what he looked like last night.

"Then we'd better go." and with that, the man walked out of the room.

The drive was again silently. No words pronounced and no music playing. And somehow, Ayase started to feel uncomfortable too. The road they followed was in a forest, a dark path leading them to only one direction. The sun slowly started to rise, but the few rays he could send out were blocked by the high trees around them. His breathing started to get heavy and the man didn't even seem to notice it. He only stared blankly out of his window, a severe expression on his face.

And then, from in the distance, came a sign. A sign by the side of the road, lit by a few lights standing beside it. The letter said: Welcome to Cross Academy.

Ayase felt stunned at what he had just read. An academy? As in a school? He again looked at the man next to him but he didn't budge one bit. Only his hand suddenly got a firmer grip on the steering wheel.

Ayase didn't dare to speak or ask anything. Not only might the man lose his temper, but if he did, his blood would again boil by anger. And Ayase might lose himself once again.

The car stopped at a parking lot. In front of them was a huge building. With light brown bricks and bleached window-sills. Ayase got out of the car, closing the door behind him. The sunrays were now finding their way through the trees and Ayase turned away from them. In the distance before him was now another building, slightly lit by the sun's first rays. Apart from the one in front of him. This building was smaller then the one he first saw and was white with a dark gate. The blonde turned around, curious whether he would find anther building in the neighbourhood. And he did. On the exact same opposite side of the white building, was another building, also in the distance. This one was bigger, and seemed more like the first building he saw… he now wondered what exactly was the meaning of having three buildings for one school…

"Lets go." Kanou said as he walked away from the car, the blonde walking right behind him. They were walking over a small road, leading to the front door of the first and probably head building for it was the biggest of the three. Kanou now stopped and looked at the blonde.

"I suppose you now realise where we are." he said. Ayase nodded but right when he was about to reply the door in front of them opened and a group of young girls came through. They were wearing a dark brown dress, finished with a few strings of white on their arms, middle and hips. They quickly stopped when they noticed both Ayase and Kanou. The first girl in the group was holding her books and dropped them when she stared up at Kanou. The other three picked up her books and pushed her further, passed the two in front of them. Giggling as they were walking away.

Kanou sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. Ayase merely smiled as he saw the foursome run away, their skirts blowing in the wind. When Kanou made his first move inside of the school, Ayase quickly followed.

He gasped at the sight. It was a big hall, with a huge chandelier hanging above their heads. In front of them were huge marble stairs. Kanou lay his arm around Ayase and dragged him further in the room as to not stand still any longer. The whole room was filled with students, from which the boys wore the same dark brown but in suit form. They were all whispering as they saw the newcomers walk by. That was something Ayase was used at. They always talked behind his back when he was in high school…

When they were up the stairs Kanou took a turn left. He seemed to know his way around here very well. The corridors seemed to be a lot smaller then the hall was. Ayase stared out at the windows beside him as the walked on. The students outside were talking to each other in the morning sun. Smiling brightly at the jokes their friends were making, which made Ayase smile too.

At the other side of the corridor were doors. Wooden doors, probably leading to classrooms.

"We're here." Kanou said as he stopped at the end of the corridor. They were in front of a wooden door, not at all different from the doors he had been looking at only a few seconds ago. Only at the side of this door was a little white bell spelling the name: 'Principal Kaien Cross, Yuki Cross, Zero Kiryu and Someya Kaoruko' Ayase smiled. Maybe they were a family, all together…

Kanou pressed the bell and from behind the door a loud ring was heard. The machine gave a loud click and a voice appeared out of it.

"Secretary Someya Kaoruko speaking, who is this please?" a female voice appeared.

"Someya, it's me." Kanou replied. "Open up." just a second later the door clicked and Kanou pushed it open.

He let Ayase in first, and the small blonde carefully walked on. On his right was a desk; a desk with a huge bouquet of flowers, all red and purple, exactly the same colour as the wall behind it. From behind the flowers a woman stood up. She had long black hair in a bun held up by a pencil and small black glasses covered her bright blue eyes. The dark mascara and eyeliner gave her eyes the most gorgeous look Ayase had ever seen. He swallowed deeply as she approached. She was wearing a tight black dress, high stiletto heels and a golden watch. She seemed somewhat fancy.

Her bright eyes stared towards Kanou and she smiled, only the man didn't fully return it.

"I was expecting the both of you." she said. "I'm glad to meet you, Ayase Yukiya." she held out her hand towards the boy and Ayase took it politely.

"Likewise." he said, wondering how she knew his name.

"Someya Kaoruko." she said. "The headmaster will be here soon. Can I offer you something to drink? Water, coffee, tea, …?" she asked, but both of her visitors declined her offer.

"Please, sit down." she said as she pointed to the chairs in front of her desk. Ayase did as he was told, but Kanou stood straight up, not about to move one bit. He seemed rather uncomfortable.

"How come I haven't seen one yet?" he asked. Someya looked from the boy to the man and merely smiled.

"As you can see, it's morning. Which means that the sun's up. '_They_', as you call it, only have lessons at night." she replied. Ayase stared into her blue eyes, which were fixed on the dark ones of the hunter.

Kanou grinned. "Lucky for them, I guess."

"You'd better behave, Danna. I can still back out of your plan." her voice sounded just as dark as Kanou's.

"Relax, both of you!" another voice said. The threesome turned to the door behind them. A man came walking in, with dark blonde hair, up in a ponytail. He wore glasses in front of his pale grey eyes and smiled kindly even though he had just yelled.

"Kaien…" Someya said, walking towards the man. "I'm sorry, darling. Our guest couldn't hold himself." Kanou clenched his fist but Ayase gentle put his hand on the man's arm and shook his head.

"I'm actually very glad to finally meet you, Kanou Somuku. One of the most famous vampire hunters of this century." Kaien held out his hand towards Kanou. The hunt just put his hands in his pockets and ignored the other's statement.

"I heard you're the turncoat hunter who decided to open a school for our greatest enemy." the man said. Kaien's kind expression faded away and this time it was Someya's turn to stop him from doing anything to Kanou.

"Just so you know. You brought one of our enemies here to be protected. Now you tell me who's the turncoat." he replied. "I at least dare to make it public. You fear to let people know who you truly care for."

Kanou turned his head away from the other, unable to find a reply to that.

"So…" Kaien suddenly said, with another bright smile on his face as he turned to Ayase. "You must be Ayase Yukiya, our new student?"

"It appears I am." the blonde said, returning the smile kindly.

"Well, you're most welcome of course. But there a few details we need to discuss." he seriously stared into the bright blue eyes of the cute vampire. "I must admit, I've never seen a more cute vampire than you, boy." Ayase felt a slight blush on his cheeks as the man said it and now Kanou turned his head back.

"Don't you dare make any move on him." he said darkly.

"I won't." Kaien replied. "I'm not a pervert." and with that, he again made Kanou turn his head away. Ayase stared from the one to the other and Someya merely smiled.

Maybe that was why Kanou was so nervous… because this headmaster seemed to be able to turn down anything he said.

"So, I'll first let my daughter come, of course. She's the one who'll tell you all about our situation at this school." Kaien proceeded.

"Yes, sir." Ayase replied and Kanou softly coughed, when the bell again rang. Ayase turned to the door as Someya lifted her phone.

"Secretary Someya Kaoruko speaking, who is this please?" a voice came from the other side of the phone and Someya pressed the button, which made the door click open. A girl appeared from behind it. She wore the exact same dress as the group of girls they had seen at the front door of the school, only this time Ayase noticed a white strip around her upper arm. A dark red sign was bordered onto it, forming some sort of labyrinth looking like a rose. Her light brown hair reached to her shoulders and her brown eyes carried a glance of red; making her face bright and happy, but at the same time dark and gloomy. Her small lips curled into a cute smile when she saw that Ayase was staring towards her and the blonde boy smiled back, not noticing that Kanou was looking from the boy to the girl and started to feel anxious about her presence already.

"I'm here, Headmaster." she said and she smiled towards Kaien now. Ayase felt his heart thump at the sound of her voice. Her voice was as lovely as her face was…

"How many times have I asked you to call me 'father'?" Kaien said kindly and the girl merely shook her head.

"When it's school hours, you're not my father. You're my Headmaster." she replied sternly. Kaien sighed deeply and turned to his visitors.

"Young mister Yukiya, may I introduce my daughter; Yuki Cross." Ayase stood up as the girl walked towards him and shook his hand.

"Pleased to meet you." she said and she smiled brightly. Ayase returned the smile.

"Likewise." he said and he released her hand. The girl smelt wonderful. The scent of her blood flowing through his nose and taking control of his senses. Ayase turned his head away from her and looked at the hunter next to him. Kanou stared towards Yuki, a dark aura appearing from him. And still, somehow, the boy thought that the blood from the man smelled so much better… sensed so much better.

"Zero will be here soon. He's still guiding the students of the Day Class to the building." the girl said towards her father, as she completely ignored Kanou. Did that mean that they had met before and had had a bad encounter? Or maybe she just was polite to the people who became students.

"That's good." Kaien replied. "Meanwhile you can start by explaining Ayase what you mean with Day Class." Yuki turned back to the blonde boy. She step closer to him and sat down next to him.

"First of all, welcome to the school, Ayase-kun. As you probably noticed, this school has three buildings." Ayase nodded to that. "Well, the building we're now in, is the main building. Here all of the students come to follow their lessons, have lunch, study, library, … you know. Also the Headmaster, my father (she added as she saw Kaien stared at her with a sad look), lives in this building with me, Someya-san and Zero Kiryu.

The second building, the one that looks most like this one, is where the Day Class lives. With that, I mean the dormitories of the Day Class. The third one, the white one, is the dormitory of the Night Class." Ayase seemed confused and stared to the Principal as he appeared closer.

"What Yuki means to say is that this school is divided in two classes. The Night and Day Class. We have done this with a logical reason, a reason the Day Class doesn't know of. You see, the pupils of the Night Class aren't human beings…" Ayase stared up into the man's grey eyes as Kanou growled softly and almost inaudible.

"Vampires…" Ayase whispered and Yuki nodded towards him.

"The students of the Day Class think that they live in a different dormitory because they follow different lessons, because their parents are rich. In most cases, that's true, but can you imagine the panic if the Day Class pupils would ever find out they're going to the same school as a group of Vampires?" Ayase nodded understandingly.

"That's why, Ayase Yukiya, you mustn't tell anyone why you're here." Kaien continued. "We know, and Zero also knows, but that's where it ends. All of the students must think you come from a rich family, just like the rest of the Night Class. Of course, they don't know that Kanou-kun's a hunter either. They'll probably think you're like… distant family." Kanou stared towards his blonde angel and smiled kindly towards him.

"So… how does it go then?" Ayase asked and all the looks turned at him. "I mean… how can you keep a secret for so long? And don't the students of the Night Class ever… you know… lose it?" the blonde turned red as he said it, maybe that sounded really mean…

"We've made them have separate lessons. The Night Class only follows their lessons at night. That's how I got the names." Kaien said proudly. Ayase smiled and turned back to Yuki.

"And you like protect them from harm, the Day Class students I mean." he asked. Yuki nodded.

"Yes, but I also guide the Night Class students towards the head building, trying to stop the Day Class students from throwing themselves upon the others. They seem to be huge fans." the girl smiled as a slight red appeared on her cheeks. "We're like prefects, me and Zero. Sort of… 'guardians'. We protect both your secret and the students from harm." Ayase nodded.

"Also, as from now on, you won't be drinking animal's blood anymore, Ayase-kun." Someya suddenly said. Everyone turned towards her. "In this school the Night Class students drink blood tablets. It's a newly made product Kaien has found. You just put it in a glass of water and it gets the taste of blood." she said as she took out a small box from her desk, spelling the blonde's name on top of it.

"If you ever run out, just ask Yuki or Zero for new ones." she continued as she handed the box to Ayase. Ayase whispered a soft thank you.

"That was all we can tell you. If you have any more questions, they will be replied by the Head of your dorm. He'll guide you on. Yuki will take you there." Kaien finished.

The girl smiled towards the blonde and stood up. Ayase followed her example, placing the tablets in his pocket.

"Good luck, Ayase-kun. Do let us know if something's the matter." the principal said, holding out his hand. Ayase shook it politely.

"There's one thing I'd like to add." Kanou said. Every eye fixed itself upon him. "I'm visiting him every single day and if I notice that any of these blood suckers has laid even one finger on him, do realise they're dead." Ayase swallowed deeply.

"If you've listened for the past ten minutes, then you should realise my daughter would never let that happen." Kaien said. Yuki growled softly. Ayase turned his head to the girl.

"If you ever call them blood suckers again, be sure to take me on." she said. Ayase was stunned of her courage and it appeared Kanou felt the same, his mouth turned into a slight grin.

"You would make a great hunter." he said.

"My father's daughter." she replied. Kaien and Someya gave the boy one last smile and the threesome left the room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! :D

Review? :)


	3. The Door at the End of the Hall

Hi, my dear readers!

I am so sorry for the long wait of my new upload... I didn't really have inspiration, and that's why I wrote 'The end of the debt' in the meantime... I hope you'll forgive me. *bows in appology*

So here is my new upload finally!  
_**Diclaimer:**_ I don't own any of the Okane ga Nai or Vampire Knight characters! All rights go to their rightful owners! Please thank them for inventing these lovely characters!

Also, I will add a lemon once... and I hope to write a decent one. But I can't seem to find the right time or place in the story. I've got it all planed out in my mind, though. So please, be patient... one day, a lemon will follow! :)

Please let me know what you think and do enjoy! :D

**_Reviewreplies: _**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: **Thank you for your review! Even though it was short, it gives me hope to proceed the story! The cute smiley gave me a nice feeling! :D I'm sure it meant you liked it... :)

**xXxAyaseXKanouxXx: **I'm very glad you like it! And the 'OMG', makes me believe you really do! :D I presume it also means that you like the idea of this crossover? :) Yes, I always thought Yuki was cute, and all the vampires like both her looks and the smell of her blood, so I figured Ayase would too! ^^ It's probably not as soon as an update as you expected, but I did my best... and I do hope this chapter pleases your expectations! :D Please, review my stories more! Thank you so much for your review! ^^

**RavenTheHeartlessMaoh: **I'm glad you love vampire knight! So do I! But it isn't my favorite anime. As you probably noticed, I love Okane ga Nai a lot more, but I figured that a crossover wasn't such a bad idea! I know Vampire Knight thanks to my best friend... Let's all thank her! :D Thank you for your review! ^^

**Sarasnk: **Haha! Thank you! But I still got University ahead of me... (higher education you know... :p) I'm planning on studying to become a teacher! :D I hope you'll support me in my choice... *bows* :) I'm glad that my descriptions of Ayase as a vampire made you able to imagine him as one. I also had trouble on imagining him as one, but it turned to be good... HunterxAyase, you know? xD That's the point! Kanou is so madly in love with Ayase, that he doesn't really figure that part out... maybe the other hunters will find out, maybe they won't... stay tuned! xD I'm sorry it wasn't as soon as you wanted, but here's the update! Please do enjoy! :D Thank you for the review! :D

**MissMarilynRamirez: **Thank you, and thank you! It really feels great to receive a good review, and yours really is great! :D I did my best on making Ayase both himself and a vampire. :) I wasn't so sure about his character, but because of your review (and a few other), it turned out that I actually did rather good. :D So I'm grateful for that and of course your review! Thank you so much for you review! :D Yes, my Kanou is softer, but in following chapters he'll be brute. Like I mentioned before, the first lemon will follow soon, and I'm planning on making it happen when Kanou-san can't hold back anymore. He snaps, you know? But don't tell anyone about that yet! :D I also apologize to you that I updated so late. I didn't mean to, but lost all inspiration. :) Thank you once again for your review! :D

**Reviewer: **Thank you so much! I hope you'll like this chapter too! :D Thank you for your review! ^^

**A Dark Secret: **Haha, who knows, maybe they met before, maybe they didn't! ;D Yes... Kaien was a wonderful hunter, so I figured he even was better then Kanou now is. That means he's supperior to Kanou. :) And he's able to leave him withour a retort! :D I'm sorry about the late update, but thank you for the review! Please do enjoy! :D

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Door at the End of the Hall**_

The three of them walked in complete silence. Yuki walking in front of them, guiding them to the Night Class building. Ayase coughed lightly, looking around as he didn't know what else to do. The man walked beside him, staring at the girl with disgust and the blonde didn't really like that. The girl was nice to him, even though he was a vampire.

Tall trees made their way into the blue sky, forming an enormous forest at both the left and the right side of the school and the path leading to both the dormitories. Only from the main building were you able to see the two other parts of the school.

The road was quiet. Not a single soul to be seen or heard, and Ayase didn't smell any blood nearby either, beside the good smelling ones beside and in front of him. But maybe he wasn't able to smell any other, because of that…

Yuki stopped in front of a gate. A small gate, which stood behind open wooden doors and formed the only way to the Night Class building.

"The wooden doors get closed once the Night Class students are to be guided to the main building. Another one of my jobs." Yuki said and she winked towards the blonde boy, while opening the gate.

"Go on, I'll be right behind you." she proceeded. Ayase doubtfully went on, quickly followed by the man and now, they were able to see the building up close. Ayase gasped, it was beautiful… fantastic, even though there was something eerie about it.

Yuki smiled at his stunned face and the front door opened. Kanou gave a soft grunt, which made the blonde look down from the building, to where the door had been opened. A blonde boy stood there, holding documents and carefully examining them. He wore the exact same costume as the girls he saw before, but in a male form and in pure white. The little ribbon was replaced by a tie, but it stayed in the bright red colour.

He suddenly looked up at the sound Yuki made. He had bright green eyes and no one could deny, his face was handsome. Young, but handsome, which mad clear that this boy must be a vampire.

"I thought I smelled something good." he said and he placed the documents he was holding under his arm. Yuki smiled at his comment.

"Hello, Ichijou-san." she said. Kanou only gave him a disgusted look, his hand trembling in eager to grab his gun and kill the monster in front of him. The green eyes widened to the bright blue ones of Ayase.

"You brought us a bite, Yuki-tan?" he asked and he smiled again, his fangs now clearly visible.

"You keep your filthy hands of him, or I'll cut them of together with your limbs." Kanou said. Ichijou looked up in the hunter's eyes now, his eyes widening.

"Somuku, right? What are you doing in the place you hunters hate most?" he asked, irony overflowing in his voice.

"I'm here to destroy any creature I hate most." Kanou replied.

"That's enough! Both of you!" Yuki said. "He's here for a new student." she said, and again Ichijou's eyes widened to Ayase's and he now simply looked confused.

"But he's a…" and now his face turned into a smile and he again turned to Kanou. "Gave in to our good looks now, did you?" he said. And Kanou took a step closer, about to hurt the vampire in any way possible. Ayase could smell his blood was boiling once again, and he closed his eyes, looking away as he felt that he started to get hungry.

"Honestly, stop it." Yuki said, though a little smile was noticeable on her face. "Have you seen Kaname-sama?" she asked, her cheeks blushing a little while doing so.

"Yes, I have." Ichijou said. "He asked me to bring these documents to the headmaster. Discretely, of course." he smiled kindly now.

"O, right, let me take you to him." she replied and turned to Ayase.

"Ayase-kun, please go on. I'm sure that Kaname-sama will sense your presence." Ayase looked up, trembling slightly from his desire and nodded. Yuki smiled, gave a soft caress on the blonde's cheek and left with Ichijou.

"Disgusting creatures…" Kanou grumbled, but he seemed to relax, now that he was alone with the boy. His dark eyes turned to Ayase, the boy didn't seem to move.

"Ayase?" he asked. The blonde took a deep breathe.

"I'm fine." he said with a trembling voice, now staring back into the dark eyes. Kanou noticed how pale his face was and placed his arm around the boy, which made the blonde's body tense. Ayase turned away his face from the staring gaze of the man, hoping that he didn't notice the sudden tension of his entire body.

Kanou raised an eyebrow at the small vampire's weird behaviour, but did not make it obvious that he had noticed it in any other possible way.

The door was still open and now curiosity crawled all over the blonde. If the outside made him this stunned and exciting, then how would the inside make him feel. The blonde quickened his pace, followed in his footsteps by the hunter.

Ayase politely gave a soft knock onto the door as he got inside, letting his eyes wander around. On his left side was a space where the light of the sun fell brightly into the room. It was a corner with several white couches, comfortable chairs and a few tables, from which Ayase figured that homework was to be made on them. Somehow, it gave him a cosy feeling, even though the colours weren't that bright.

It took him only a few seconds to notice that two people sat next to each other on the couch. They were apparently having a discussion about something the brown haired boy was holding. He looked merely pale and didn't seem to know how to smile. His bright blue eyes had a purple glow in them and the light that reflected his hair also made his hair more to the dark red side.

The other person was obviously a girl, with yellow hair in two ponytails. It was both noticeable at the dress she was wearing in virgin white and the dark colour of her lips, compared to her white skin. They both didn't seem to notice someone entered the house and Ayase wondered whether they had even noticed Ichijou leaving…

The blonde turned his head. In front of him stood a large staircase, leading the way to the second floor. The staircase was covered in a red carpet and above it, on the ceiling, hung another large chandelier, just like in the main building. But this building made him feel a lot more welcome… probably because of it's smaller size.

Kanou took his place next to his blonde as he too took in the environment, but he didn't seem as pleased as Ayase was, especially when he stared at the stairs. Ayase followed the hunter's look and now also noticed an elegant figure almost gliding down the stairs, quickly followed by two others.

The one in front had light brown hair, the exact same colour as Yuki's. His eyes also looked exactly like Yuki's, but they seemed a lot more gloomy, though a little smile was plastered on his face. His hand gently slid over the banisters. Everything about him was elegant. He gave the blonde the exact same feeling as when he saw his cousin… this boy had to be the full-blood vampire of this place. The one both Yuki and Headmaster Cross had mentioned before: Kaname.

Ayase had the urge to bow deeply as the full-blood stopped in front of him, but restrained himself, for he knew that Kanou would totally lose it if he showed respect to another of his kind.

Kanou severe gaze ran over the three vampires in front of him and he really had so restrain himself to not suddenly attack one. Full-blood vampires were the only of their kind to be able to create others. Those others eventually became Level-E vampires, unless they drink the blood of the one who has bitten them. Which meant that the blood sucker in front of him could create even more of the kind he hated most…

Kaname seemed to notice the way Kanou felt, since he once in a while gave an angry glare towards him, but then quickly remade eye contact with the blonde beauty in front of him. His smile now widened and he gave a small bow, which made Ayase blush. No full-blood he has ever known had shown him this respect.

"Welcome to the Night Class department, Ayase Yukiya." he said. His voice sounded as a sort of whisper in Ayase's ears, but so clearly audible that it sent a cold shiver down his spine. Kaname now stopped his bow.

"I'm Kaname Kuran, the dorm leader of this department. And these are," Kaname turned towards the blonde boy at his right. He was at least 5 inches smaller then Kaname himself. "Hanabusa Aidou, my right hand and most loyal companion." the boy now gave a wide smile towards Ayase and bowed deeply while taking the blonde's hand. His bright blue eyes had the colour of ice and as he pressed his lips onto Ayase's hand, the little boy noticed that his touch felt like ice too.

"A beauty like you can call me Idol-sempai." he said with a wide smile, which made his fangs visible. Beside Ayase, Kanou made a strange move, as though he wanted to get closer to the vampire who touched Ayase but restrained himself and therefore stayed where he was. His sigh did make his voice tremble, and it was then again clear to Ayase that his blood was heating up again.

Ayase smiled towards the other vampire in front of him and he coughed lightly.

"Thank you. I'll be sure to remember that, Idol-sempai." he said. Aidou now pulled his hand back and took his place back beside Kaname. The brown haired vampire also kept smiling and now turned his attention to the other vampire next to him.

"This is Akatsuki Kain. My loyal left hand and also the cousin of Hanabusa-kun." he said and his long, graceful fingers pointed towards the orange haired man on his left. This one was at least 10 inches larger then Kaname-sama himself, and had small brown eyes, with an orange glow in them. He also gave a slight bow but didn't seem as pleased as his cousin.

"Pleased to meet you, Yukiya-kun." he said and a little smile crawled across his face.

"Likewise." Ayase said and he bowed back deeply, forgetting about the man next to him for a few seconds.

When he stood back up, all three of the vampires were staring at his companion, but the happy glow on their faces took place for a dark aura full of hatred and disgust. Kanou was more than happy to return the exact same look.

"Somuku-kun…" Kaname said. "It has been a long time."

"Not long enough." Kanou replied. Aidou took a step forward, but was stopped by Kain's hand.

"Since when do you spare lives of our kind." Aidou said as he gave a quick glance towards Ayase. The irony was clear in his voice.

"Have you finally found respect for us?" he proceeded, an amused smile now visible on his face. Kanou tried to ignore the comment. "Or do you feel pity because he'll be a Level-E soon?" that snapped Kanou out of his trance.

He jumped towards Aidou, grabbing him by his vest as he quickly pulled out his silver bullet gun. Ayase tried to stop him, but his efforts were unnecessary. Kaname placed his arm in front of Kain, stopping him from interfering into the situation with his cousin.

Aidou merely smiled towards Kanou as he placed his hand over the gun. Kanou frowned his eyebrows as he felt the cold feeling of his gun. In a reflex he dropped it and now, the gun was entirely covered in ice, unable to shoot any of the bullets it contained.

Kanou stared into the ice blue eyes of the vampire he was holding. Aidou was pressed against the wall, his feet floating a few inches above the ground as Kanou grabbed hold of his collar even tighter.

"Can you now put me down, or do you want me to freeze you hand too?" Aidou asked, the same smile still plastered on his face. He didn't show any glance of worry on his face. Kanou returned the smile and placed the blonde down.

"Hanabusa-kun…" Kaname whispered as he gave a meaningful look towards his right hand companion.

"O, right." Aidou turned towards Kanou. "Thank you." he said, the irony still clearly audible. Kanou merely grunted as he picked up his gun and replaced it in his vest. Ayase could only stare towards Aidou. How in the world did he do that? How could he _freeze _a gun? And not only that, he even threatened to freeze Kanou himself!

He took a deep breathe and shook his head. For the first time since he met Kanou, he could resist the smell of his boiling blood… and he wondered what was the reason. Was it because he was with other vampires? Or maybe because Idol-kun had just used ice and was able to cool Kanou down?

"Now." Kaname started. "I'm sure you'd like to meet all of the others now, don't you? Meanwhile, I can ask both Akatsuki-kun and Hanabusa-kun to prepare your bedroom." he gave a meaningful look towards his companions and they both bowed before taking their leave up the stairs.

"Please, follow me." he said politely, but mainly towards Ayase. He walked towards the sitting room, where both the purple-haired boy and the yellow-haired girl were still arguing. Apparently not even the fight from just now had caught their attention.

"Yukiya-kun; I'd like you to meet Touya Rima and Shiki Senri; the two models of this building. Both of them are the youngest two vampires from this school." Kanou grunted softly at the word 'vampires', but then decided not to start another fight. Both of the two looked up at the mentioning of their name, but seemed merely uninterested in the fact that another student had arrived. The girl, named Rima, stood up and walked herself towards Ayase, her nose merely one inch away from his. Her dark blue eyes stared bluntly in the baby blue of Ayase.

"He looks pretty, Kaname-sama. Maybe he could become a model too." she said. Kanou gave her an angry glance, which she seemed to feel. She now turned towards the large man. Compared to Ayase, she was about Ayase's size, so compared to Kanou-san, she stayed just as small.

"Somuku-kun. The famous hunter. Why are you here?" she asked in one simple tone of voice.

"He's here for Ayase-kun." the girl now turned her blue eyes towards Kaname. "The new model." he said.

"Ayase-kun…" she repeated, staring towards Kaname. Now the Shiki stood up too and placed himself beside Rima.

"Yes, he is a good looking model." he said, just as bluntly as his girlfriend. He was a little bigger then Rima was but the size difference wasn't that great. Ayase bowed doubtfully.

"Nice to meet you." he said.

"No need to bow." Rima said. "Welcome, Yukiya-kun." now both she and Shiki bowed.

"Thank you…" the blonde replied. And both the models replaced themselves onto the couch, again starting a silent discussion. Ayase turned his head towards the hunter, who raised his nose slightly in disgust at the sight in front of him.

"Come on. I'd like you to meet one more female vampire. She's the cousin of both Akatsuki-kun and Hanabusa-kun. She has also been one of my most loyal acquaintances. I bet she's in my room…" Kaname said. The blonde boy wondered what she would be doing in Kaname-sama's room, but he decided not to ask. After all, he was the leader of this dorm and a full-blood vampire.

Kaname lead them up the stairs, into a dark hall with about 9 doors on their right, probably leading to the bedrooms of the students in this class. But Kaname walked forward, towards what Ayase suspected to be his own bedroom. It was the door at the end of the hall.

Kaname gave a soft knock and now the three of them waited for a response. The door was slowly opened by a girl at about 4 inches larger then Ayase was. She had long, flowing greyish hair with a lilac shine on it. Her skin was of the palest Ayase had ever seen, but her dark reddish eyes made her face beautiful. She looked like a fairytale princess.

"Kaname-sama…" she said softly and she then turned her head towards Ayase and Kanou, her eyes scanning both of them. She smiled kindly.

"I now see what the fuss was about. I heard Hanabusa-kun talking about a hunter." she spoke kindly towards the guests and didn't seem like she hated Kanou-san at all.

"Ayase-kun, this is Ruka Souen. Ruka, this is our new student Ayase Yukiya." Kaname said, ignoring the girl's statement.

"Hello Ayase-kun." she said politely and she kept smiling. Ayase blushed lightly and gave a polite bow.

"Pleased to meet you, Ruka-san."

"So… if you have any questions, you can ask any of us. And we'd fully understand if you once in a while forget one of our names. It's not that easy." Kaname said and he gave the boy an encouraging smile, which Ayase eagerly returned.

"Your bedroom is the one nearest to the stairs." Kaname proceeded. "Yuki will be here soon enough with Ichijou-san. The one you've already met." His dark eyes glanced towards Kanou with a dark glare. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I still have some business to do with Ruka." he said and he gave the long haired girl a meaningful look. She nodded understandingly, gave a last polite smile and then closed the door behind herself and Kaname.

Silence followed.

Ayase sighed deeply. This was a lot to take in. Aidou Hanabusa, Kain Akatsuki, the models…

Kanou seemed to notice that the boy was lost in thoughts. He placed his hand on Ayase's shoulder and took him along towards his bedroom.

"You'll be able to know the names soon enough. This is your first day. Don't expect too much of yourself." Kanou sounded kind, even though Ayase noticed he didn't feel comfortable in this place at all.

When they stopped in front of the bedroom door, Ayase noticed that his nameplate already hung on the door, a black plate with his name in white, curly letters; and apparently the model couple decided that Ayase was officially one of them, for under his name stood the words 'freshman model'. Ayase smiled. He already felt wanted and that was a feeling he had never had in high school. He probably was the oldest of this dorm… as it came to age.

The strange thing about vampires was that even though in the legends they'd keep their age from when they got bitten, in real life they grew older. Which meant that all of the people in this dorm were merely 17 and Ayase himself was already 18.

The blonde opened the door, to find a rather large room with in front of him a window, on both sides were black curtains attached and the window gave him a lovely sight over the forest, with in the distance the main building.

He placed his elbows onto the windowsill and leaned his head into the palm of his hand. The view seemed to calm him down and he totally forgot about the other person that had brought him here.

Kanou stood in the doorway, merely staring at the blonde. Sunlight fell onto his blonde hair, which shone like gold in the bright light. His pale skin seemed like mere white with the sun reflected on it. Kanou sighed deeply, taking in the sights of the room. Beside the window stood a bed, with brown covers and a red blanket. On his right stood a closet, probably full of uniforms. A small door made way to a little bathroom, with a toilet and a shower. And above the sink hung a mirror, which could probably be opened and contained a toothbrush or something. A sudden image ran through the man's mind. Ayase brushing his bloody teeth, just like they had looked the night before… the man shook his head. Ayase had his tablets now. He wouldn't be hurting any creature alive and since he was safe here, Kanou had the chance to hunt Tetsuo down and then make Ayase drink his cousin's blood, in the hope that he'd never become a real monster.

Ayase turned around towards the man who was apparently lost in thoughts, but looked up when he noticed that the blue eyes were staring at him. Ayase felt his heart thump at the pained look the man gave him and he quickly looked towards his bed.

"You're safe here." Kanou said. "Far away from my world; but still in my reach." Ayase again looked at the man. That was simply put… and true. He didn't know how to feel. Somehow, this was some sort of prison for the boy, but on the other hand. He could escape any time he want. But the man had faith in him. He couldn't just run away now.

Now that he thought of it. Kanou had done his best not to come here ever again… this was like a hellhole to him; full of the creatures he hated most. But he did do the effort to get the boy here and was able to restrain himself so well… besides that one time with Idol-kun. Ayase coughed lightly.

"I think I should thank you." he said. Kanou stared towards the boy, clearly confused. "You brought me here even though you hate this place so much. Just because you want me safe. Thank you." the man now smiled and a slight blush appeared across his face, which he tried to hide by scratching his forehead.

"Well, like I said, you are safe here." he repeated. "I'll come here every evening. Don't think I'll leave you with this bunch all by yourself. I trust you, but I'll never trust any of them." he said.

Ayase looked away from him. He liked everyone here, they were all kind, even though they were vampires and to be honest, Ayase himself formed a greater thread to human life then the full-blood or high-classed vampires did. He could become a Level-E. And then he would be unable to hold back from drinking human blood.

"I like them all. They're kind." he said. "They're all better vampires then I am. I don't want you to hurt them again." Kanou widened his eyes in surprise.

"_I _hurt _them_?" he said darkly. "In case you haven't noticed, I wasn't planning on _freezing_ anyone."

"But you were planning on _shooting _someone." Ayase replied. That was the second time he spoke out of tone towards the man, but he couldn't help to defend the others. He felt like they stood above them and he had to defend them. The exact same feeling he had with his cousin. As though he could never speak badly of them.

Kanou gave Ayase a weird look, half confused and half angry. It was like he partly understood why the blonde defended his own kind, but no way in hell that he would show the others respect.

"What will you be doing while I'm here?" the blonde asked, though he already knew the reply to that question. Kanou was a hunter. The only reason he placed Ayase under the protection of other vampires was because he was safe here. Away from the hunter world.

"I'll go look for your cousin." Kanou answered in all honesty. Ayase looked up in his dark eyes and Kanou quickly looked away. Of course he noticed the worry in the blue orbs. Kanou would never feel mercy for the motherfucker that changed his Ayase into a monster, and the blonde knew that good enough.

"You'll just capture him… won't you?" Ayase asked softly, as though to ask in silence whether he would hurt his only family or not. Kanou shook his head with a strange grin on his face.

"What do you think?" he asked darkly. Ayase looked away with a dark blush on his face. "Like I said. He lied to you. He used you. I won't show mercy, 'cause neither did he."

"You don't know the situation in which he has bitten me at all!" Ayase snapped.

"I would if you told me now!" Kanou replied. Ayase merely shook his head in a reply. "Then you can't blame me for hating him, Ayase." Kanou said it softly and kind, which made the blonde look up again. "I have to protect you." the hunter said, but this time Ayase didn't dare to ask why.

"I'll come back tomorrow… you just pretend that you're a mere student, like all the others do in this dormitory." Kanou sighed deeply at the blonde's nod, took a step closer and placed a kind kiss on the blonde vampire's forehead. After that he merely looked into his eyes and the blue stared back.

"Be safe." Kanou whispered and then he took his leave silently.

Ayase stood there, unable to move or act… the only thing he could do was think. Think about what the man had said. About why in the world he was so desperate to protect him. Why in the world he 'has' to protect him, as the hunter himself had said just a moment ago. He wanted his vengeance so badly on his cousin that Ayase didn't know who to feel sorry for. Kanou for wanting to kill someone this eagerly or his cousin that was about to be killed… and why did Kanou care so much for the poor blonde boy that was bitten by a full-blood vampire? What exactly did Ayase mean to him?

The blonde bit his lower lip. There must be an explanation to all of that, but for some reason Kanou didn't want to share it with Ayase. He wouldn't release any word about it and every time Ayase got close to asking him to solve a riddle, another riddle appeared out of the hunter's mouth.

Kanou apparently knew both Ayase and his cousin from before Ayase was a vampire… but where? And how? Ayase shook his head… somehow he had to find out sooner or later. And if the man refused to tell him, he'd found out himself.

Ayase took a deep breath before taking himself out of his room. The hall was empty, no soul to be seen or heard. He slowly walked himself towards the room at the end of the hall, hoping that Kaname-sama would be there.

It seemed like the entire clan of vampires living here knew Kanou-san. So perhaps they also knew why in the world he would protect one of the creatures he disgusted most of all. Maybe they knew the answer…

The blonde boy gave a gentle knock on the door, but no reply was heard. So he knocked again.

"Uhm… Kaname-sama? It's Ayase Yukiya. I need to ask you something." he said, but again no reply came.

The blonde sighed deeply, but opened the door slowly. The room was gloomy and dark, but it was clear that there was nobody around, so Ayase found the courage to walk himself into the room.

On his right was a bed, with dark red bed sheets and on his left stood a row of bookcases, each one fully filled with large books. The reason why the room was so dark was because the curtains, in front of the boy, were closed. On stood right next to a desk, on which a chessboard stood. And Ayase couldn't help but notice that some of the pieces were broken, shrivelled into tiny bits.

"Ayase?"

The blonde turned around quickly. Kaname stood in the doorway and stared towards the blonde boy with clear astonishment.

"Kaname-sama…" Ayase whispered. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have entered without permission, but I thought perhaps you didn't hear me." to his surprise Kaname merely smiled.

"I would've heard you if I were in my room. But I just brought Ruka back to her room." he still smiled. Silence followed, in which the blonde also smiled kindly in return and then Kaname asked: "How can I help?"

"Ah! Yes, I have a question. About Kanou-san." and his smile disappeared.

"Somuku-kun?"

"Yes… well, he gave hints that we… might've met before. But I can't remember. And I thought perhaps you guys did. Because you seem to know him and perhaps know about his past too." Kaname looked into Ayase's blue eyes and again smiled.

"I can't help you with that. I know Somuku-kun merely because he has a hunter past with our headmaster." he said. "But none of us, in the Night Class, know about his life or that past with our Headmaster. Perhaps it would be best if you asked him. But I can't promise he'll answer."

Ayase couldn't help but be disappointed and it was clearly obvious on the look of his face, because the Full Blood in front of him placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't worry." he said. "Maybe he will tell you a bit." he gave the blonde a soft pinch in his shoulder and then released him.

"I think it's best you go dress yourself. Our lessons start at three, and Yuki will probably be waiting for you in your room. She asked for you." he said, and there was something in his voice that gave Ayase the idea he loved to talk just as much about Yuki as she did about him.

"I'll go now. Thank you for your time. And I again apologize about entering your room without permission." he whispered.

"No problem, Ayase-kun." Kaname answered as he opened his curtains. Sunlight fell into the room, but the man didn't seem to mind at all. Another difference about the Legend and Folklores people tell about vampires is the part where they die in the sun. Every vampire can stand being in the sun, but they love darkness just a bit more. That's why every time a vampire is spotted, it mostly is in darkness.

The blonde left the room in silence, slowly brining himself towards his own bedroom, where the kind girl would be waiting to again guide him in his new life.

* * *

That's as far as chapter 3 goes... :)

I hope you liked it.

Please leave a review with your thoughts! :D


	4. The UnWanted Event

Hello y'all! :D

This has been a very long time, I know... and I am really sorry for the late update. But I've been busy with my exams and am about to go on my first day of giving actual lessons in a class. (Yes, I study to become an elementary school teacher. ^^) So, I'm pretty nervous right now... and I've been having a writers block. So maybe this chapter isn't as good as you expect, but I do hope I do not let you down. ^^

Also: this chapter might contain a little OOC... -_-'' But I thought that it actually fitted this chapter. :) I'm sorry if this dissapoints y'all. *bows deeply*

I also apologize for the lack of lemon once again. But, there is a nice and fluffy kiss scene up ahead which I hope you'll love just as much as I do. What I love about it most, is the suddenness! (I'm trying to make you want to read this chapter, I hope I'm succeeding! xD) I'm sorry to keep you all waiting! Here is my new chapter, enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Okane ga Nai or Vampire Knight! ö (though I really wish I did...) I only own the idea of mixing both into this story. :)

_**Reviewreplies:**_

**MissMarilynRamirez:** You actually called me 'gorgeous'! ~ THANK YOU! xD Okay, now off tot the real review reply... :p  
You really think so? I always do my best at keeping Ayase's character preserved... but I think in this chapter he turns (a little) OOC. :( I'm really sorry if you don't like it, because I don't want to lose you as reviewer. You've been with me from the beginning and I appreciate that. *bows*. Kanou is a little more angry and rough in this chapter, though he does deside to stay calm around the boy. I don't know how to explain, but in my story Kanou's not as brutal as in the Okane ga Nai story itself. And I'm really sorry if that disappoints you... :(  
Also thank you for thinking the descriptions of the Vampire Knight characters were good! I really was doubting that part... ^^  
Anyway, thanks for the review, please keep doing so! Lova ya! ~

**YinKeket:** Yes, I think so too! Yuki is a wonderful character and I also love the part that she knows about both the Day Class and the Night Class. :D I really loved the thought that Ayase and Yuki could be friends. That's one of the parts inspiring me to write this story! ^^ Ayase gets hungry when smelling Kanou's blood. I thought about the expression 'boiling blood', and imagined that when Kanou is mad or aroused his blood would start to smell better. I just thought it would sound nice. :p In this chapter I'll explain more about the past of Ayase and Kanou. ^^ Thank you for your wories and your review! You're really kind to wish me well. I wish you good luck and good fortune! Love, ~

**xXxAyaseXKanouxXx:** I'm glad you liked the chapter and the reactions in it! :D I'm also very pleased to know that I was staying in character... I really always doubt this. Yes, well, I imagined Kanou's usual temper towards Gion and Someya in the original Okane ga Nai story and used this in my fanfic. ^^ I'm really pleased you like it! :D Haha! I love reviewing my readers reviews! :D It makes me feel good. I'm always grateful towards the people who take the time to review my stories! Thank you for your lovely reviews! And thank you for being with my story from the beginning. ;)  
Ö I feel so honored now you have said that... It makes me want to cry from happiness. Nobody has ever told my I'm there favorite AyasexKanou writer... Thank you very much for saying that. And also, I'm blessed to have you as a reviewer! I hope you stick with me until the end. Love you! ~

**Axtla3000**: I love Okane ga Nai too! :D I adore it! The idea of a vampire Ayase attracted me too! ;D Thank you for your review! ~

**AngelGirl0200**: I'm glad you think so! Sorry for the late update... :( Thank you for your lovely review! :D ~

**KitsuneMagic45:** I'm glad you love my story! :D Please review more! Thank you so much for reviewing! ~

Now, up to the update! :D

ITADAKIMASU!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The (un)wanted event**_

For once in his life, Ayase didn't have the feeling that he was too white to be called human being. He was a vampire, and they were supposed to be pale, but somehow he always thought of himself to be unnaturally pale. As though he was a corpse. But this time, he looked darker then he usually did.

The white school uniform fitted perfectly and it made the blonde wonder how in the world they managed to get the size of his clothes so well done without even asking the blonde's measurements.

Yuki wriggled onto his tie forcefully, her tongue sticking out of her mouth and she sighed deeply as another attempt to knot it failed.

"I can't understand how boys do it! Our ribbons are way easier!" she said angrily and she dropped herself onto Ayase's bed. "Why don't you try it." she added before closing her eyes and sighing deeply into her hands.

Ayase merely smiled and placed his hands over the red fabric. Yuki seemed tired and exhausted. Her face seemed as pale as Ayase's… and she was still human, which made it a lot more troublesome. As the girl stretched herself fully, Ayase was able to notice a large patch on her neck. Her large brown eyes fluttered open and stared into the blue orbs of the blonde. When she noticed the place he was staring, she quickly covered it with her hand, sat up and seemed to have a lot more color in her face all of a sudden.

Ayase widened his eyes and quickly looked away, back to his tie, which he didn't seem to get in the right way either.

"Sorry, Yuki-san." he said. "I didn't mean to look." the brown-haired girl merely smiled and looked down to the ground. Silence followed in which Ayase pretended to knot his tie.

"Ayase-kun…" Yuki suddenly whispered. The blonde turned to look at her. Her long fingers were still caressing the patch softly and her eyes seemed blank.

"Yes?" the blonde replied doubtfully.

"How are you able to resist my blood…?" she asked softly and her fingers suddenly pinched into her neck. "You're about to become a Level-E, right?" she now looked up in the blue eyes and small tears were welling in her eyes. "How can you resist me?"

Ayase stared back. She sounded so serious… so hurt. As though she had been wanting to ask that for a long time, but wasn't really sure how to. As though she had had so many others that wanted to drink her blood that it seemed impossible for someone not to want it.

"I trained myself not to want it." Ayase replied.

"I didn't know that was possible." Yuki whispered. Ayase smiled.

"I'm not really a normal vampire." he said. The girl looked up, while slowly descending her hand from her neck. Ayase walked towards her and placed himself down next to her. "I don't heal quickly. I can have wounds." he continued. He lifted his pants slowly and placed his foot onto the bed, in between himself and Yuki.

The stitches on his foot were slowly starting to get loose, but it was clearly visible that there had been a deep wound.

"It heals quicker than a mere human wound, but normally a vampire should be able to heal in a few instants." he proceeded. The girl's eyes stared at the wound, unable to figure out what could be the meaning of it.

"My father always taught me that the only way to kill a vampire is by shooting him with a silver bullet or chop his or her head off." she said. Ayase looked up at her. "That's why you're unable to kill a vampire by merely wounding one… but you exclude that rule…" her eyes stared into the blue ones.

"You really are special." she continued after a short moment of silence. Ayase smiled and blushed a bit at her comment when the door opened. A rather large boy with a very pale skin and white hair entered the room. His dark purple eyes stared from Yuki to Ayase and then back again. In fact, the blonde was sure his eyes slipped towards the patch on her neck…

"I was looking for you." He said towards the brown-eyed girl.

"Zero." Yuki replied and she stood up, quickly covering her neck with her costume.

"It's time for us to hold back the Night Class fan club. I can't do it by myself." The boy smiled now.

"Yes, I understand… but can you first help Ayase to knot his tie?" the girl replied. Zero's dark eyes widened and he now fixed his attention on the blonde person sitting on the bed.

"Ayase Yukiya." He said and he bowed. "I'm pleased to meet you." Ayase stood up and bowed back politely.

"Likewise…" the blonde had a strange feeling when Zero looked at him. As though there was something familiar about this person… something that he had seen and sensed before. A feeling as though they had known each other all along and were meant to be there for each other. But at the same time he was sure that those purple eyes had never looked at him before.

The white haired person came closer to Ayase and his hands skillfully knotted his tie without any difficulties.

"You'll get used to it. It's only in the beginning." Zero smiled kindly towards the blonde in front of him and couldn't help but think that there was no more lovely vampire in this section… and he normally hated every single bloodsucker in this school just as much as Kanou did.

The blonde stared in the purple. And now Ayase noticed that Zero had the exact same feeling about him as he had about Zero.

"I'm ready if you are." Yuki said. Zero nodded and smiled at Ayase one last time.

"Just wait downstairs in the hall," Yuki continued towards the blonde boy. "I'm sure the others will be there soon enough, and they'll be able to guide you further on in this school."

Ayase nodded with a little grin.

"Good luck, Ayase-kun. You know where to find me if something's wrong." The girl said and, just like she did before, she caressed his cheek in the kindest and most motherly way possible before leaving the room accompanied by Zero.

Ayase took a deep breath and turned himself towards the mirror one last time to notice that somehow, that one single touch of the girl, made his pale face have the slightest bit of color.

The small blonde doubtfully found his way down to the hall, which was still completely empty. Just for a few seconds he stood still and looked around. The sunlight still fell onto the white couches, but was now starting to lose its bright rays. Ayase slowly walked himself towards the windows and placed himself down in one of the armchairs. He sighed deeply at the sudden loneliness he felt and his mind wandered off towards the same subject he had been thinking off ever since he got here. What exactly did Kanou-san want with him? Why did he protect him, even though he was a vampire? And why did he want revenge on Tetsuo so badly? And how would Tetsuo be doing now? Without Ayase in the forest… Ayase bit his lower lip.

In any way it seemed like Kanou had his reasons to protect Ayase. Why did it mean so much to him that the blonde had turned into a vampire? Killing his cousin wouldn't change the fact that he would be a vampire for the rest of his life. Back when Tetsuo had bitten him, he had allowed it. He wanted to be bitten for he knew that it was the only way to finally feel like he belonged to a family... He remembered every single detail of the night he had changed…

Ayase was pulled out of his thoughts violently when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around quickly, staring into the ice blue eyes of Aidou-sempai.

"Idol-san!" Ayase said loudly. The other stood up straight, staring back to the smaller one as a smile appeared on his face.

"Yes, Aya-chan, I know my looks are shocking." He said with the same smile plastered on his face.

"That'll do, Hanabusa-san." Kain said, and now Ayase realised that Aidou wasn't the only vampire that suddenly appeared in the room. Behind him stood the entire group he had met that day, including Kaname-san and Ruka.

"You look good in that costume, Ayase-san."

"Rima-san! And Senri-san!" Ayase said with a little smile. "Thank you."

"Are you nervous?" Kaname asked as he placed himself next to the boy and walked himself towards the door, Ruka walking on his other side.

"No, not really. I mean, the lessons aren't that different, are they?" the blonde asked. Kaname merely smiled.

"The lessons are not, no." Aidou's voice came from behind the boy. "But the fan-club is."

"F-fan-club?" Ayase asked doubtfully.

"Just wait and see." Aidou proceeded as he threw his hair to the back. Ayase widened his eyes at the beauty of the vampire beside him. Somehow, every vampire in his presence seemed beautiful… all in a different way.

"Prepare for a lot of attention, Ayase-kun." Kaname said. "You are new here."

"I'd think you'd best tell Hanabusa-san that he'd prepare to have less attention… he'll suffer more than Ayase-san." Senri said and the others laughed softly. Aidou merely raised an eyebrow, but ignored the statement in any other way possible.

The whole bunch turned around at the quick footsteps coming from the stairs. Ayase couldn't figure out whom was still missing from the Night Class… but it quickly became obvious.

The one that was hurrying his way down, looked the most graceful of all the vampires Ayase had met in this school. Even more graceful than Kaname-sama was. Still, the blonde boy had the feeling he had seen this one before as he stopped in front of him and gave a deep sigh.

"Sorry I'm late." He said. "The Headmaster took me rather long with those documents…" and then it struck Ayase. The person in front of him was the first vampire he had seen here. The one that Yuki had guided towards the Headmaster because he needed to deliver documents form Kaname-sama: Ichijou-san.

"Ah! The bait's here too… seems like our dearest hunter didn't change his mind." Ichijou said as he stared towards Ayase. Kaname showed a little smile.

"I don't mind about Ayase being here…" Aidou said. "But I so regret not freezing that hunter's hand off." Ayase felt a cold shiver at the white look in the other's eyes and as his hands slowly started to get a blue colour, he realised that he really hated Kanou-san…

"Hanabusa, that's enough." Kain said and he placed his hand on the other's shoulder. Which made Aidou seem to cool down, or better yet, warm up. Ayase swallowed lightly and stared towards the floor. He didn't really know what to feel. He didn't like it when they said such things about Kanou-san, who had been so kind to protect him, but at the same time it would seem inappropriate to talk back against such high-classed vampires…

"Okay, is everyone here?" Ruka now asked as she counted the lot in the hall. Everyone nodded and she smiled brightly towards the little blonde vampire beside Kaname-sama.

"Then, Ayase Yukiya," she said and she walked herself towards the door, placing her hands over the doorknobs. "I present you our fan-club…"

With an elegant move, she opened the doors. The fainter sunrays fell onto the blonde's skin as he heard a large amount of screaming students calling out several names of the Night Class.

The entire clan of vampires walked their way out, and Ayase silently followed. Yuki and Zero were trying to hold back the large amount of Day Class students, screaming, but being polite.

Aidou was smiling brightly, blowing kisses to some of his 'fans', as the rest followed, smiling towards their own fan-club. When Ayase walked passed, he couldn't help but notice the silence in the crowd. Some students whispered soft questions towards their friends like: 'Who is that?' or 'He's so cute!'.

Ayase blushed harshly as he heard that last sentence appearing form beside him. He turned his head towards the one who said it and the girls beside him started to scream even louder at the large blue eyes the blonde had. Ayase hid his face behind his hands and quickly followed the others.

How he wished Kanou-san was there…

The Headmaster stared through the window, not noticing that his secretary placed herself next to him and followed his gaze towards the little blonde vampire, strolling behind the others.

"What are you thinking of?" Someya asked. Kaien quickly turned his head at the sound of her voice and shook his head softly.

"Nothing really…" he said and he turned back to the group of vampires.

"Don't lie to me, darling." Someya replied, placing a kiss on the other's cheek. Kaien placed his arm around the other kindly, softly caressing her shoulder as she placed her head against his chest.

"… I worry about Ayase-kun." He whispered.

"Why? He's safe here, isn't he?" Someya asked.

"It's not his safety… I just don't get how a hunter like Kanou-san got involved with him. He's a vampire… and he senses so different from the other Level-E's. I don't get it at all… he should be a monster by now."

"I can't help you with that last part… but I do know a bit about how Kanou got to know him." Someya said as she gently released her husband. Kaien's eyes stared into the dark ones of Someya, eager to hear more.

"He told me four years ago… right before we lost contact."

"Before you started working for me." Kaien answered. Someya nodded in a reply.

"He told me that he was ordered to protect Ayase Yukiya from all harm."

"Who gave him that order?" Kaien asked. Someya raised her shoulders.

"I don't know. The only thing I do know is that he had never failed a job before… until the one with Ayase."

"Failed?" Kaien repeated. "What exactly was it that he needed to protect Ayase from?"

"No idea… that's something you have to ask him." Kaien gave a forced smile to that sentence.

"Kanou-kun hates me, Someya… I betrayed the hunter-clan in his eyes." Kaien sighed deeply.

"Then maybe you should go and get Ayase to hear his side of the story. I'm sure he'll know something… even though he doesn't remember Kanou."

"Yeah, maybe I should."

"I'll call Kanou-san. Okay? I'm sure he'll listen." The lady gave a wink and then walked herself towards her desk and picked up the phone, as the headmaster walked out to rescue the blonde from his flan-club parade.

Kanou tapped his foot impatiently onto the floor as he stared towards the small cell-phone on the table. Still nothing happened. He crossed his arms and sighed deeply as he leaned back into his chair, vowing to himself that if his employees wouldn't call within the next few minutes, he'd go over there and kill them personally.

Again he stared down toward the small black object, but still no sound emitted from it. And just when he decided to stand up it finally rang.

Kanou quickly grabbed the phone, opened it and loudly said exactly what he had been thinking for the past half hour:

"If I say you have to call back within half an hour, I actually mean five minutes… I thought you'd have realised that by now, idiot!"

"Sorry boss." Kuba Homare said. "But we couldn't find any information. It's hard to track him…"

"I don't care how hard it is, asshole! I hired you to do a job on time, and you fail to do so!" Kanou yelled.

"My apologies, sir." Homare replied, thinking that he was on time… but his boss seemed just as angry as he always that and therefore couldn't be pleased, no matter what you found or told. Kanou sighed deeply.

"Well, what've you found?" he asked.

"We found out two places where he could be staying, sir, but there is one place that seems most likely."

"Where?" Kanou asked, a little impatient.

"You've probably realised by now that we have last seen him in the forest where Ayase Yukiya himself lived with his parents." Kanou widened his eyes. Was that true? He took a deep breath before answering:

"Of course I did! Continue!"

"Well, it is a very good hiding spot. No hunter has ever been able to find that house, besides us… and that was thanks to the guidance of Akemi Yukiya, Ayase's mother."

"I know who his mother is!" Kanou replied. "So, have you checked that place yet?"

"No sir, as I said, we have only found it thanks to Ayase's mother…" Homare replied doubtfully.

"Which means you've found a dead end?" Kanou asked.

"…Y-yes sir."

"What's the other option?"

"The house of Tetsuo himself, but we've checked that already."

Kanou sighed deeply. There had to be a way to track down the house where Ayase lived. In any way, he had been there before, hasn't he? So maybe he would know the way. On the other hand, he didn't even realize he had tracked down the boy in the exact same forest… so maybe he wouldn't be able to find it.

"Sir?" Homare asked.

"Yes, I'm still here. Thank you for your information. Please call again if you find anything else."

"Certainly, sir."

And without a decent goodbye the man hung up. It was always the same thing lately. He never received any good news… He walked himself towards the window in his living room, staring out into the big forest that surrounded his entire house. How could he not have realised that he had hunted Ayase down in that forest? That he had found the boy again in the exact same place where they had first met? Was it even coincidence?

Lost in his thoughts, the man didn't first notice that his phone again rang until he felt it tremble in his hand. He quickly picked up, without looking at who exactly was calling him.

"Hello." He said.

"Kanou-san? It's Someya." The man took a deep breath at that name.

"What is it? Did something happen?" he asked.

"No, of course not, Aya-chan's fine… I just need you to come over. There're some things we need to talk about."

"What do you mean? I don't want to talk about anything with you."

"The thing is, we need information about Ayase. You probably also noticed that he's not like the other vampires. On the contrary, he's just like a human being…"

"Only with fucking fangs."

"Indeed… that's why we need to know as much information about him and his family so we can try to find out what exactly could be the cause of him being that different from the others." Someya replied politely. Kanou raised an eyebrow. He had to admit that he wanted to know about Ayase's difference just a much… but how in the world would he be able to help?

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"I want you to come over and tell me all about your meeting." She replied. Kanou nodded slowly.

"Okay." He said, I'll be there as soon as possible."

The blonde had never been more pleased to be inside the classroom. He placed himself in the front of the class. Both Rima and Seiji placed themselves besides the blonde. Ayase gave a quick glance around the room and noticed that the class wasn't fully filled. It was barely half-full. There weren't that much vampires in the Night Class after all…

The door now opened and a man walked inside of the room. It seemed like he wasn't really interested in the lesson. Ayase sighed deeply as he started a subject that didn't really interest him: history. In the past he was so glad to finally be rid of the High School stuff and now here he sat, reliving everything all over again. He started to read along with Rima and tried to pay full attention.

When again the door opened. This time the headmaster walked into the room. The whole class stood up out of respect and Ayase followed the example, not wanting to give a bad impression.

"You can sit down." He said and again the class listened. "I only need you to come with me." Kaien pointed towards Ayase. The blonde stared at the principal and did as he was told, followed by the eyes in the classroom.

The walk was silent and even though he wanted to, Ayase didn't dare to ask what exactly was going on. His gaze wandered off through the windows beside him, towards the starry sky above and he couldn't avoid the bright white light the moon was evading.

Kaien stared towards the blonde boy beside him and followed his gaze upwards. The moon looked strangely bright today… as if something good was about to happen…

"I'm sure you're wondering why I took you out of your first class, Ayase-kun." He said. The blonde looked away from the moon, back towards the man standing beside him.

"I'm sure you have a good reason to do so, sir." he replied. Kaien smiled at those words.

"You have a very kind character, don't you?" he asked. The blonde got a little colour and stared at his feet.

"I've heard that before…" he whispered.

"That makes me wonder… how can someone as kind and gentle as you get involved with a man like Kanou-kun?" Ayase felt his heart skip a beat at that name and looked back up at the headmaster.

"He's vile, cruel, unmerciful, … the exact same opposite of you." A few seconds of silence followed. Ayase didn't know what to answer, either way, if he did know he wouldn't dare to say it.

"But still he seems to care… about you." Ayase made eye contact with the other person. "Why?" Kaien asked.  
"I wish I knew, sir. He won't tell me where we met." Kaien raised his eyebrows at that answer.

"And you don't know?" he asked with a tone of surprise. The blonde shook his head. Kaien took a deep breath, stopping before the entrance of his bureau.

"Then maybe, we can find out tonight." Kaien finished and he opened the door in front of him. The pair entered the room and the blonde immediately knew the scent of this blood. Kanou-san was here.

The boy was right. The man sat there in a chair, Someya handing him a cup of coffee and he looked up at the boy entering the room.

"Ah! You're already here, good!" Kaien said. Ayase avoided any eye contact with the vampire hunter.

"I already explained to Ayase why you're here. We need to know about his past. We need to know where you know him from, for it might explain why Ayase is so different from any other bitten human." Ayase widened his eyes at that. Reveal his entire past? And Kanou agreed to that?

"Wait." Kanou said, placing his cup of coffee down. "You never told me that I'd have to do my story in front of Ayase himself." Now Ayase did look up at the man.

"I didn't even know that we would talk about my past. I never agreed to this conversation." Ayase replied.

"Please, both of you, listen… if we do this, we might find out about why Ayase isn't a Level-E vampire." Kaien replied.

"I can't do my story towards Ayase." Kanou stood up violently. "Don't think you can force anything on me, you fucking traitor." He pointed towards Kaien.

"Kanou, sit down!" Someya said angrily. Everyone turned their attention towards the lady in the room. Kanou seemed utterly shocked at the way Someya dared to silence him. "I won't say it again." Her eyes shot fire. The man gave a soft grunt and sat down, his arms and legs crossed.

"Ayase-kun, please sit down too." Someya asked friendly. The blonde did as he was told and placed himself beside Kanou.

"Look, this can help both of you to understand each other. You can understand why Danna wants to protect you, Aya-chan." Ayase widened his eyes at that. He can't deny that he wants to know that…

"And Danna, you can find out what exactly went wrong." Kanou looked up at his childhood friend and sighed deeply. The blonde didn't really know what she meant and gave her a strange look.

"Now, Aya-chan. If you still don't want this, then we'll bring you back to the classroom." She proceeded. Ayase sighed silently and gave it a little thought. He really wanted to know why exactly Kanou, a dangerous and violent hunter, wanted to protect him, a bitten human being. And where exactly did they meet the first time?

"I'm okay with this…" he said softly, giving Kanou a look. Kanou shook his head, staring at the ground and sighing deeply.

"I can't." he said.

"Why not, Kanou-san?" Ayase asked kindly. The dark haired man looked up in the wonderful blue gaze of the blonde beside him.

"Because… you would hate me. And I can't live with you hating me." He replied. The three others in the room now didn't know what he meant, what he was talking about. Ayase carefully took the man's hand in his and pinched it softly. Kanou stared down at the kind touch the boy gave him.

"You protect me. You bring me to the place you hate most, just to keep me safe and you even want revenge on the vampire that has bitten me. That means you care for me, Kanou-san. That means you knew me as a human being and hate it that someone has taken away my mortal life… why would I hate you?" the blonde smiled kindly after those words and even Someya couldn't suppress a smile at what the kind blonde vampire had just said. He had such a nice smile on his face that even someone like Kanou would immediately melt away.

"Because… it's my fault that you got bitten." Ayase widened his eyes at that. "I wasn't there to protect you and your parents. I wasn't there to do my job. I had failed the first official request I was paid for." The blonde pulled his hand back from the man's. What exactly did he mean?

"You… you protected me?" he uttered silently. "When? Why? From whom?"

"Your parents hired me to protect you from your cousin. They knew he would one day come and try to change you into a monster."

Kaien coughed silently at what Kanou had just said, but the vampire hunter ignored the other man completely. It was like only the blonde was sitting beside him. Like it was just the two of them.

"That's not true… that's not possible." Ayase said and he removed himself from his chair and stood up. "I wanted to change. Tetsuo said that my parents ran away… that they were searching for help, for money… that they left me behind… he wanted to take care of me!" the blonde couldn't hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"Ayase please, listen… that is not what happened. He killed your parents." Kanou said. Ayase threw his hand in front of his mouth and slapped the man hardly in his face.

"Liar!" he screamed. Someya grabbed hold of her husband's hand at that slap and stared towards the blonde in shock. The door of the bureau opened and the brown-haired girl walked in, wearing her pyjama. Yuki stared from the blonde boy to the man who had a red glowing cheek.

"That's not true! My parents left me!" Ayase screamed loudly.

"Ayase… relax." Yuki said as she held the boy tightly in her arms. She shushed him quietly, but the boy pushed her away.

"No! Leave me alone!" he said and he ran out of the office. Kanou had merely stared at the scene and softly pressed his fingers against his glowing cheek. He then stood up and followed the boy to wherever he ran off to.

Yuki looked at her parents who looked rather pale and worried. She bit her lower lip before asking what exactly had happened; but neither of her parents replied at her question. She had never seen the blonde like this… and she just know that the damned hunter had been insensitive again. Now she knew why she didn't like him…

Ayase ran away, straight towards his dormitory. This wasn't true. This couldn't be true. His cousin was his family! The only one that had his trust… he had lived together with his cousin, they took care of each other… he couldn't have killed his parents… the blonde stopped now, taking a few deep breaths as he stared back up towards the moon. Why was this happening?

"Ayase!" Kanou screamed as he saw the boy standing still in the middle of the road. Ayase reacted to Kanou's voice as if it was a gunshot that told him that the race had started once again. He ran on towards the wooden gate that was only a few feet away. He didn't want to see the man, not now…

"Ayase please wait!" the voice sounded closer and the boy realised that the man was a much faster runner then he was. He was bigger, was trained to be able to capture vampires and hadn't been crying for the past few minutes.

"Leave me alone!" the blonde yelled back, running towards the wooden doors, which to his dismay weren't budging one bit as he pushed against them. Yuki had said that these would be locked once the Night Class students were in the main building and were only to be opened when they returned. He cried against them, hoping that one way or another they would open.

"Ayase…" Kanou sighed as he now finally stood beside the boy. He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, for one moment frightened that the boy would hit him again, which he, to Kanou's surprise, didn't. The blonde merely pulled back.

"No! Leave me alone!" the blonde screamed, sobbing loudly. Kanou gave a pained look, before grabbing the blonde's wrists and pushing him against the gate behind him. The blonde struggled against the tight grip.

"N-no… let me go!" he said loudly.

"Not until you've listened to me, Ayase!" Kanou replied, using his own body to press the struggling frame of the boy against the gate. Ayase sobbed again, shaking his head wildly.

"Please, Ayase." Kanou said. "Listen to me."

"I won't! You lie!" the blonde said again, but Kanou noticed that he was calming down. "You lie…" his voice also softened and he looked down.

"Ayase… look at me." Kanou said. Ayase took short breaths but kept shaking his head. Kanou unconsciously tightened his grip around the boy's wrists, which made the boy groan softly and look up.

"Please tell me that you're lying." The blonde whispered.

The two of them just looked at each other. Kanou could feel his heart break at the look the blonde gave him. He looked broken, sad, as though by telling the truth, Kanou had destroyed his entire life. He knew the blonde would react like this… why in the world did he tell the truth?

The man brought himself closer to the boy, placing his forehead against the blonde's, while whispering soft apologies.

The blonde boy calmed down, feeling his heartbeat slow down and his senses return. The man was so close, his blood so near to his body and he shivered lightly as Kanou's grip loosened and the man now softly caressed the boy's wrists with his thumb. The touch made the blonde feel calm and wanted.

Kanou swallowed deeply, as he saw that the boy's look turned into something entirely different then pain… what he now saw was desire.

Kanou brought his face just an inch closer, waiting patiently for the boy's reaction, who didn't pull away, but stared into the dark eyes intently. The man's heartbeat was quickening it's pace and so was the blonde's… the blonde knew that the man's blood was starting to smell better, but something in him was able to resist it… his desire was able to overcome it.

The man pressed his lips against the boy's softly as his hands slid down the boy's arms, straight to his waist. Ayase descended his now free arms around the neck of the man as the man's tongue slipped in between his lips.

The blonde vampire didn't resist the way the man's tongue played with his own and even though Kanou feared of being bitten again, he just sensed that Ayase wasn't planning on biting him again. He sensed that this time, the blonde felt the exact same thing as he did.

A soft sound escaped from the boy's lips as they're lips departed one second to get into a more comfortable position. The man's hands touched the boy's body, softly sliding over his waist, back, exploring every inch of his body. Ayase held the men tightly around his neck, feeling great at the position he was in. Feeling wanted, feeling… strange.

Kanou broke the kiss after what seemed like hours as he realised that they were still outside and they couldn't proceed what they were doing… here. Ayase opened his eyes and looked up in the dark eyes of the man, realising what just had happened. He slid his arms down the man's shoulders and then pulled his hands back. Kanou followed the boy's example and pulled his hands away from the other's body.

"I-I don't… I have to go to my dorm now." Ayase said. Kanou nodded in a reply. The two of them realised that what just had happened was… arousing. And even though Ayase could feel in every vain of his body that it shouldn't end here and now, he still didn't really think that this was proper. The timing was just wrong. He was mad at Kanou and still he just threw himself in the other's arms. Wasn't this abnormal. Why did he even want to kiss Kanou?

"I'll get going then." Kanou said. "I'll see you tomorrow." The man caressed the boy's cheek softly. "I'm sorry, Ayase." He said and he took his leave silently. Ayase watched the man walking away. Even this goodbye was just… awkward. He felt so strange. He wanted Kanou to come back but wanted to be as far away from him as possible… and why in the world didn't he bite Kanou? He knew, he sensed that his blood was boiling! Was it because his blood was boiling just as much?

Ayase shook his head at all the thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking about that! He should be angry with Kanou! Merely angry for lying about his cousin killing his parents. That just couldn't be true!

The boy turned around and pushed against the wooden gate, which now opened at the slightest touch of the boy. The boy shook his head. Maybe he had just imagined that the gate was closed? He sighed deeply and pushed his way through the gates. He was just so ready to go to bed and digest what had happened to him that day. Some first day of school…

* * *

Too OOC?

Not good enough?

Should I have put in a lemon here or did it end at the right time?

Let me know what you think! 3


	5. What can make you change?

_**First **_of all, let me say this: I am so sorry for the very very very late update... I have been so busy with school (for I am now studying Japanse) that I didn't find the time to write... At the same time I had so many ideas that I didn't know what to write exactly. Then I'd decided that I make this chapter a lemon, for it fitted quite well. Whether it would've gone all the way or not, is something you'll find out if you read it! ;D

_**Second:** _This chapter might once again be OOC (especially Ayase, near the end). But I really wanted to write it this way; for I thought it fitted perfectly. And in any way doesn't everyone act a bit differently during a lemon scene? ;D Let me know what you think!

_**Third:** **Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Okane ga Nai, if I did I would be very rich and I can assure you I am not. If I were I wouldn't be writing stories! :D So all rights go to their rightfull owners!

And _**last**_ but not least: _**The reviewreplies!**_ :D

**Nia-chan: **You're right two times! I wanted to add a lemon, but it would've made the chapter so long. I took quit a long time writing this chapter though, I hope it's a good enough lemon for you! Thank you for your review!

**Erstine_13624:** Here's your more! Sorry for the wait, darling, I didn't mean to make you wait so long... Do forgive me. Thank you for the review! :D

**Satan-chan:** I do like your nickname, first of all! ;D I am glad you love my story so much! Thank you for you kind review! :D Sorry for the not-included-lemon though, I do hope this chapter makes it up! :D Enjoy!

**MissMarilynRamirez:** You think he was good enough in character, Kanou-san I mean. I really doubt myself on that part. I don't want to be too OOC, and I try my best, but sometimes for a fanfic it's necessary to do so. Not too much of course, but just a little. I'm sorry if you don't agree, for I don't mean to offend you or anyone else. It's just my opinion! :D Okay! I also thought it would be exactly like Ayase to run away after a kiss, 'cause he's scared for what'll happen next! That was the only part I was certain of that wasn't OOC! ;D I did try to have Kanou make the first move but it turned into something 'consensual' as Kanou would say in the mangas. :D I do hope you still enjoy it and I'd like to know what you think. Thank you for your review! :D

**KitsuneMagic48:** Don't worry, Ayase's not gonna do anything stupid and I didn't mean to give you that impression. I do apologize! ö I hope you like this chapter! Thank you for your review!

_**I'd also like to thank everyone that added my story to their favorites or 'followed' it, as this site says. Thank you very much! And keep reading! If you want to let me know what you think, feel free to review! Thank you! **_

Itadakimasu! ~

* * *

_**Chapter 5: What can make you change?**_

Kanou walked his way to the parking lot, his mind replaying the scene that had just happened over and over.

How _stupid_ could he get? The blonde doubted him this much already. He had told him the entire truth and didn't even take the opportunity to comfort the boy.

Or did he?

He stopped his pace, taking a deep breath en looking up into the sky, towards the moon, that shone brightly on this dark night. He pressed his index finger against his lips, letting a grin appear at the kiss that once again appeared in front of his eyes. The strange thing was… how come the boy didn't bite him?

He felt exactly the same as last time. His entire body was on fire and he was touching the boy everywhere. The boy even got the chance to fully bite his arm. But he didn't.

Kanou's hand relaxed and moved away from his mouth, and at the same time his grin disappeared. Did that mean that the boy had control over his thirst? Or just didn't have control over his desire to kiss the man and therefore was able to overcome his thirst?

The man secretly wished for the second part to be correct.

He turned around towards the white dorm behind him and stared at the gate where he had just pressed the blonde against and forcefully took a kiss from him. No. It wasn't a forced kiss. He remembered the tight grip around his neck as he held onto the blonde's small frame. The blonde wanted this just as much as he did, and the only reason that the boy to push him away, was because the blonde realised that this would end up in something much more than an innocent kiss.

Ayase wanted this and so did he. So what was he waiting for?

The man now fully smiled. He could persuade the boy, for he knew he had the looks to seduce the boy, or perhaps the smell… in any case; if he had the chance to fully have the one he always wanted, then what was he waiting for? What was he standing here for?

And so, the man took his leave towards the Night Class Dorm.

Ayase realised he had to go to class, but somehow, his mind was too busy to wander off on that road. He turned himself towards the mirror in his bathroom and it was immediately clear that something different had happened. His pale cheeks showed a clear pink. The blonde could feel his heart thump in his chest and swore that it was even showable in his reflection. His legs were trembling weakly, but it was clearly visible the mirror.

The blonde couldn't deny it… he was turned on.

But this time something was different. The other times he merely touched himself, knowing that at one point it would start to feel good and hot. But this time he got the hot feeling without even giving a baby-touch to himself. What in the world was going on?

He knew that Kanou-san's blood made him boil… but this time, not even an inch of his body desired the blood. He didn't think about the blood at all. He thought of… the blonde pressed his fingers against his lips and dropped himself onto his bed. He placed his hand over his forehead. Why did he feel so flustered and hot?

What was wrong with him?

As he tried to calm down he realised that his breathing started to tremble. He tried to slow down his heartbeat, but no matter what he tried, nothing helped. Ayase sat back up, feeling frustrated because he couldn't relax. Maybe he did desire the man's blood and he would only be satisfied once he had had a single sip of it.

The blonde shook his head, and stood up fully, removing his tie in the hope that his irregular breathing would start to become normal again. He threw the red piece of clothing on the ground and leaned onto the windowsill, staring outside. He decided to open the window, in the hope that the cold evening air would cool him down. He took a deep breath, but realised it didn't help a bit.

Frustrated, he threw his vest to the ground, but heard something hard fall. He realised that it couldn't be the vest making that sound. The boy step closer and saw as small box right beside his vest, with his name engraved in it.

The blood tablets.

Ayase gave a little smile. Maybe the taste of blood would calm him down? He reached out to pick up the box and took out a tiny red tablet. The boy quickly walked towards the small bathroom and took out a glass from the cupboard. He filled it with water and dropped the small pill into the glass.

In merely a few seconds the see-through water got a bright red colour and surely enough, it looked like blood. The water wasn't as fluid as in the beginning, but it now looked more like a creamy substance. The blonde pressed the glass against his lips and drank the entire substance at once.

It gave a satisfied feeling and the boy sighed in delight when he drank the blood… but when he looked at himself in the mirror again, the only thing about his reflection that had changed were his lips and teeth, which now had a little red colour. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and quickly tried to remove the red colour from his white teeth. He hated it when he looked like a monster…

He still felt the same, though only he legs weren't shivering as much anymore. The blood didn't help at all. Disappointed, he walked back towards his bed and decided that maybe sleep would help… but the memory wouldn't leave his mind. He closed his eyes, trying to forget about what had happened…

"I knew you'd still be awake." A deep voice sounded from the door. Ayase opened his eyes and sat up at once. This couldn't be happening, not now… he was too turned on to deny the man now…

But sure enough, there he stood in the doorway, his dark eyes staring towards the blue sapphires of the boy.

"K-Kanou-san…" Ayase whispered, unable to hide the trembling of his voice. He now avoided the mirror, afraid that he would completely lose himself if he saw what he looked like, realising that Kanou would see the exact same thing.

The fragile vampire looked away, feeling his heart thump even faster (if that was even possible) at the look the man gave him. Sure enough, Kanou realised that the boy was currently in a state he no longer had control of.

"Please leave." Ayase said, trying to sound certain, but his hands gave him away as he grabbed his own shirt tightly, holding himself as to support his body.

Kanou did the exact same opposite. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him and tried to let the boy look at him again, in vein.

"I can't do that." He said, and this time, the boy did look up. "I tried to leave but realised that we both didn't want me to." Ayase merely shook his head.

"If you really want me to leave," the man proceeded. "I want you to prove it."

Ayase felt desperate. He couldn't prove something that he didn't mean. He couldn't even stand up without his knees buckling and his legs trembling. How on earth would he be able to push the man out of his room. He was afraid that just touching the man would make him lose control.

"Tell me you didn't want the kiss back then. Tell me that you didn't mean to throw your arms around me as I touched your body." Kanou said. Ayase groaned at what the man had just said. Again the memory came into his mind, as clear as Kanou's words were spoken to him.

"S-stop…" he whispered as he felt his heart race and his entire body burn with desire. He closed his eyes, focusing on calming himself once again.

Kanou came closer to the boy, quickly glancing around the room and noticing the red tie and white vest on the ground before placing himself on the bed, beside the blonde vampire.

"Look at me." He again said, whispering. Ayase reopened his eyes, shocked at the fact that Kanou's voice sounded so close. In a reflex at the closeness of the man's eyes, he crawled backwards, afraid that the man would touch him.

Kanou couldn't deny that that reaction made him feel a little hurt. It wasn't like he would force the boy to do anything he didn't want to do… would he? Okay, he did it once, but then it seemed the boy turned into a monster and decided that his blood was the only thing he wanted. He didn't want that to happen again!

"I won't force you, Ayase." He said, certain and calm. Ayase didn't look away from his eyes and, to Kanou's surprise, small tears were forming themselves into the corners of the blonde's eyes.

"I- I know you won't!" the blonde said loudly. "But I can't – I should be a-angry with you!" Ayase wanted to proceed but Kanou placed a large finger against the boy's lips and he fell silent. His blush deepened at the touch.

"I'm sorry for what I told you back then. But it's the truth." Kanou said. Ayase just looked at the man and he already realised that what the man told was the truth. He cared for Ayase, so why would he lie and hurt the boy? But somehow, the boy couldn't just nod and accept what the man had said… it would have consequences that no one could ever wish for.

"But right now…" the man continued. "I'm not here to talk about what happened in the past. I'm here for the you in the present… the you I desire." Kanou was shocked at how cheesy that sounded, something he thought he was never able to do. But he realised that Ayase brought up an entirely different him. A him he didn't even know that existed, and he didn't mind showing it.

The blonde's face now turned a bright red, which made a grin appear on the other's face. Ayase quickly covered his cheeks with his hands, hoping that somehow the man didn't notice how red he was, which of course was impossible. Kanou stared at the boy for one moment, noticing his strange actions, but not stopping him from doing so. Ayase's breathing was irregular, his legs shivered lightly, and Kanou could swear he saw the blonde's heartbeat through his chest. It was beating like crazy…

Could it be that the blonde was… turned on? Not just excited, but in fact… craving for the man to hold him? Or did Kanou just imagine that because he wanted that badly? He had to admit that when he kissed the blonde, he could actually feel the blonde's desire flowing over to him, but he didn't seem as flustered as he was now. Or did he just not notice because it was dark outside?

He slowly reached out his hand, placing it over the blonde's and removing it from his hot cheek. Ayase removed the other hand in a quick reflex. His bright blue eyes stared at the man and Kanou noticed it immediately: there was nothing but lust in those eyes…

And then everything happened in a flash. As Kanou doubted whether he should proceed on doing his actions, whether it was the right thing to kiss the boy or not, the blonde suddenly seemed certain that it was. Kanou widened his eyes in surprise as the boy again threw his arms around the man's neck and placed his hot lips onto the man's.

Kanou, caught by surprise, didn't react immediately. He just stared at the red face that was so close to his. The blue eyes were covered by their eyelids and the blonde hair of the boy hung against his glowing cheeks.

Right when he was about to hold the boy back and decided that they were doing the right thing the blonde suddenly pulled back, reopening his eyes and replacing the lips he had just kissed for his slender fingers.

Ayase sighed deeply, still taking deep breaths and he stared towards the man. Kanou couldn't help it. The sudden reaction of the boy and his confused feelings made him start to laugh. Not loud, or meant to hurt the boy but just a little chuckle that made the blonde relax.

Ayase feared that he had done the wrong thing. Throwing his arms around the man and kissing him maybe wasn't the right way to correctly express what he was feeling. The man had stared at him so intensely that he couldn't hold back any longer. Whether what the man had said was the truth or not. Now that the man started to chuckle he didn't know what to think, but it made his body relax, for he knew that laughing couldn't mean that he disliked what the boy had done.

"I- I didn't –" Again the boy didn't know what to say so he decided to just close his mouth and stop talking. Kanou somehow noticed that the boy was struggling with his feelings and he decided that now it was his turn to take the next step.

"Yes you did." Kanou said, with the same proud and satisfied grin plastered on his face. He moved towards the boy very subtle, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And I don't mind if that's what you think." He slowly pushed the blonde down onto the bed, careful as to not force him, and he felt that the boy did no effort to push him away. The baby-blue eyes just stared at him.

In a reaction to the man's actions, Ayase placed his legs onto the bed, under the man's body that was now towering over his. When the boy lay down fully, Kanou placed his hands beside the boy's face and leaned on his knees. His tie hung down the boy's chest, and he noticed that the boy was looking at it. It didn't seem like the boy wanted him to stop at all. Maybe he was just scared to… do something? Or maybe he just didn't know _what _to do… The man smiled at that. He sure did know what to do.

The blonde boy looked at the tie in front of him. It was silent between himself and the man and he had to admit, he didn't know what to say or do now. He could feel the large hands beside his face, he knew that his legs lay in between the man's, whose knees were right beside his own. Ayase let his fingers caress the tie softly and looked up in the man's eyes. The boy could feel himself relax at the expression on the man's face.

He seemed calm. His whole face was smiling, beside his mouth, that seemed to just… relax. His eyes were shining as he looked down at Ayase himself. Ayase couldn't help but softly smile and the gentleness the hunter showed him. He let his fingers move up towards the knot of the tie and removed it slowly. Not hurrying himself. Somehow he knew… he didn't have to hurry.

Kanou stared at the boy's movements. They were slow and careful, but the blonde was surely removing his tie. He also noticed that the blonde's breathing started to become more regular even though his heartbeat was clearly still racing. The hunter could feel that his own heart started to race too as the slender fingers now dropped the tie onto the ground and stared back into his own, dark eyes.

Kanou now moved his face closer to the boy's. Ayase didn't pull away but didn't move closer either. As the hunter came closer, he could feel the blonde's breath onto his own lips. He gave a quick glance towards the blue eyes which were half closed and waiting for the touch and then placed his lips onto Ayase's.

For a few seconds they kissed, just pressing their lips against each other and then the man pulled back a little as to see the boy still felt secure. Ayase quickly brought his face closer, this time placing his hand onto the man's cheek. Kanou's lips curled into a little smile, while still kissing the other.

The hunter started to touch the boy softly, moving from his chest to his pants and he removed the pants slowly. The boy didn't pull back or didn't give a sign to make clear that he didn't want that to happen, so Kanou proceeded and dropped the pants on the floor beside him.

The two men kept kissing, strangled in each other's arms, as Kanou started to softly caress the blonde's leg that was now up in a little angle, beside his hip. He gently lifted the leg up and placed the foot on his back so now the blonde strangled his legs around the man fully. Kanou kept caressing the boy's body, everywhere he could and could feel how the blonde pulled him closer, holding him around his neck just like he had done before.

When both the boy and the hunter couldn't find any more air to breath, the kiss stopped. They both were breathing heavily, trying to get back the air they both had lost.

The blonde didn't know how to explain, but his body took control of his senses somehow. Not that his mind said that he wanted it to stop… but he wasn't sure that his mind wanted him to continue either. If things would keep heading this direction than maybe this would end up in – _it_. Somehow he knew that he would be the one to play the part of the girl…

"Don't worry." Kanou said as though he knew what the boy was thinking off. "I won't force you to go all the way if you don't want to. We can have fun without going all the way too." The man smiled playfully, a smile Ayase had never seen before and made him smile too.

"I want to go on." He said certain, and clearly, it took Kanou by surprise. His eyes stared at the boy, waiting for Ayase to say something more. "I – I can feel – my body." He whispered softly, not sure if he had made himself clear or not. Kanou did seem to understand, though. He placed his mouth closer to the boy's ear as he let his hand slide down the boy's thigh, softly gripping his groin. Ayase gasped for air at the touch and he swallowed deeply while listening to the man saying: "I can feel it too."

The hunter felt the tiny erection pressing against his hand and he also felt that the blonde's underwear was somewhat wet. He smiled at that feeling and felt somewhat like a pervert as he thought how much he enjoyed just touching the boy and seeing his reactions.

The blonde gave short trembling moves at every caress the man gave him and he gasped softly as the man slid his hand under the boy's boxers. Ayase bit his tongue as to not scream when the man placed his large hand over his entire length. Again his blush deepened as he realised that Kanou's hand was probably too big for his size. In a reaction the blonde placed his hand on the man's arm that owned the hand that now caressed him. Kanou stopped touching the boy, seeing this as a stopping action.

Ayase opened his eyes in a reaction, looking up at the dark eyes of the man. He seemed worried and somehow, Ayase could feel the guilt he felt.

"You don't like it." He said softly and it wasn't a question but a statement. "You want me to stop." Ayase shook his head at that.

"I- it's not – I'm just ashamed." He said quickly. Kanou looked at the boy. "I- I'm so small…" the blonde whispered so softly that Kanou almost didn't hear him. Kanou replied with a kind smile. He knew what the boy was talking about and he had to admit that it was a problem he had never had; his length was – and this was not to brag – enormous.

He kissed the blonde's cheek, pleased that he did like it, but was just ashamed to show himself.

"I won't laugh at you." He said kindly as the blue orbs looked towards him. "I don't mind at all."

Ayase gave a smile back and removed his hands from the man's arm. Kanou waited before proceeding, wanting the boy to give a sign that he was ready to go on. Ayase seemed to understand that: in a swift movement he removed his underwear and threw it beside his pants.

"Go on." He whispered.

Kanou's heart started to race at the cuteness factor the boy possessed at that moment. He seemed so ashamed but at the same time so sure of his actions, as he removed his underwear. Kanou did notice how the boy did his best as to not look at his own erection; he stared straight into the man's eyes. And Kanou observed his every being. His cheeks glowed a bright red, his blonde hair lay around his head, almost giving light.

The man gave another smile, delighted at the sight before him, and he proceeded his actions from before. He could feel the boy practically melt at his touch. He made delighted sounds, soft moans and groans and he pushed his slender fingers through his golden hair. Slowly, but sure, a bulb formed in the man's pants. He started to get turned on by the sight of the turned on blonde.

His pace quickened onto the boy, making sure that the wonderful sounds didn't end. Never had he wanted his partner to come before he did, but this time, he couldn't wait for the boy to feel good, for it would make him feel the exact same.

"K- Kanou-san… nn!" the blonde said softly, he kept his eyes tightly shut, afraid to look into the dark eyes of the man. "Nn- now… I'm – haa!" the sentence ended in a loud and delightful moan. The boy came, leaving his white liquid on Kanou's hand.

Silence followed. The blonde's eyes were closed and he panted heavily. Kanou stared at the boy and then gave a glance to his hand, smiled, and quickly wiped it off. He then placed a kiss on the boy's forehead and held him close.

"It's okay." He said. He softly caressed the boy's sides.

The blonde gave a slight movement, rocking back and forth and looked up in the dark gaze. He seemed calm… the man seemed calm and pleased, even though Ayase could feel his erection press against his own leg. How on earth could the hunter be calm? Ayase's heart was racing like hell, even though he just came and the adrenaline had left his body.

The blue gaze went down towards the bulb in the man's pants and Kanou, of course, didn't miss it. The blonde stared towards the piece of chest in front of him, that was now bare because of the tie he had removed only a little while ago. As though it was the most normal thing to do, the boy reacted by opening another button of the man's shirt, and another, until his shirt was fully open. He gently pushed the man on his back and slid his hands over the bare chest.

Kanou-san had muscles. His frame was manly, the type of chest any man would die to have and that would attract any girl in this world.

Ayase took a deep breath and felt the adrenaline rush up again at the look the man gave him. His eyes were now not as gentle as they were before. Not that he seemed mean all of a sudden, he just seemed to crave for a lot more, but somehow… these touches were all the boy dared to do.

He never had been attracted to a man's body before, but seeing Kanou's heartbeat pump through his chest made it the most normal case in the world to touch it. His slender fingers rested above the man's heartbeat and he now watched his own hands moving up and down.

Kanou noticed the change in the actions of the boy. He trembled softly with every caress he gave the man and when he rested his hands on Kanou's heart, he could feel the boy's heartbeat together with his own.

"Touch me more." He said. Ayase's eyes widened at the words the man said. Kanou seemed desperate for a touch and it seemed only fair that the blonde would give him something in return.

The blonde now slid his hands down the man's stomach, towards his pants. Ayase crawled towards the man's crotch and his face got a red colour at the bulb in front of him.

He quickly gave a glance towards the man's face. The man stared at the boy intently, curious of what his next move would be. The blonde slowly unzipped the pants and undid the button.

Again he looked up at the man's face and Kanou had to admit that the hesitation of the boy made him crave for him even more and started to annoy him.

In a quick movement Ayase lifted up the man's boxers and revealed the giant cock in front of his face. He sighed deeply at the size of it and now respected that Kanou didn't laugh at his own size even more.

The blonde realised that his yaw dropped because the man smiled at the blonde's expression. The adrenaline raised even more in his body as he gave a gentle touch to the penis, letting his finger slide over the whole length. Kanou gave a little groan at the soft touch.

"It's huge." Ayase whispered. Kanou looked into the blue eyes now, desperate for more. The blonde suddenly leaned away from the penis, uncertain about what to do next.

"Touch it like I did." Kanou said. Ayase's heart was again racing, his face red because of the comment Kanou had just given, but he still gave the penis another trembling touch. The dark eyes of the man showed pleasure now and he gave the blonde a kind smile.

"Like that." He said. Kanou now lay his head down, not losing the blonde hair out of his sight. He was enjoying the fact that Ayase was the one that touched him, finally.

The blonde tried to fully surround the penis with his fingers, but realised that the length was too large for him to able to give the man a decent come. He sighed softly. It would be so unfair that he would have had a great come, but that he would leave Kanou unsatisfied. Pumping with two hands would simply be uneasy, for he needed one of his hands to support his own body.

Suddenly the solution came to him. The blonde turned a bright red now and to Kanou's surprise the blonde hair suddenly left out of his eyesight. He lifted his head again, just in time to see how the blonde's mouth engulfed his tip.

"No, you don't have to…" he started, but the blonde's head went down in a quick movement. It was like Ayase was desperate to do it this way.

"S-shit…" Kanou said, wanting to stop the boy, for he didn't mean for Ayase to do this yet. He bit his lower lip as to not moan loudly. This was _fucking_ great. The blonde's hand pumped the lower part of his cock as the upper part was completely engulfed by the wetness and hotness of the blonde's tongue.

Kanou threw his head in his neck, biting his tongue softly as the blonde gave a soft moan. Ayase moved his head upward and then pushed it down as quick as he did it before.

The sight was so arousing. Kanou could feel his member grow harder (if that was even possible) when the boy opened his legs a little, settled down on his knees and placed his still free hand on the man's leg to get into a more comfortable position. This movement made it able for Kanou to see the blonde's member in between his legs and he figured that touching the boy now would make it complete.

Kanou sat up, which made Ayase fall back a little so he stopped his ministrations. The blue eyes looked up quickly.

"K-Kanou-san?" he asked softly. Kanou placed his finger in front of the boy's mouth and said with a grin: "Lick it." Ayase's blush deepened, but he did as he was told and give the finger one, wet lick.

Kanou then gave the blonde an encouraging smile and pressed the wet finger into the blonde's hole. The action caught the blonde by surprise. Ayase gasped and clenched his hole shut, which made the foreign thing in him move a little forward.

His legs shivered at the feeling the finger gave him and he moaned softly as it pressed softly against a spot he didn't even know was in there. His eyes gave one last glance at Kanou's before again taking the man's member into his mouth.

Both Kanou and Ayase groaned at the sensation they felt and as Kanou added another finger, Ayase let his hand slide down his own member, also quickening his pace on the man's cock.

They sensed that they were both near completion. Ayase now gave out muffled moans against the member in his mouth, finding the exact same pace for his own length as he had on the man's. Kanou whispered the blonde's name softly, which made Ayase's length throb a little. Never had they both felt this great.

Their hearts were racing, their body's aching and sweating at each other's touches and caresses and they knew that they were about to come. In a reflex Kanou pulled the boy away from his cock, not wanting the blonde to have his semen in his mouth and with that last suck both the man and the boy came at the same time.

The blonde gave a loud scream, having his second orgasm that evening. He could feel his insides clamp around the fingers that were still penetrating him, which made the feeling even better. He could feel how Kanou trembled as he came himself, saying the blonde's name in a loud whisper.

Ayase could feel his arms tremble as the orgasm slowly left his body. He felt exhausted. Kanou, who noticed that the blonde was trembling, withdrew his fingers from the boy's body, grabbed hold of the fragile frame and then lay down on back, placing the blonde beside him.

A silence followed in which Kanou only looked at the boy, noticing how his long eyelashes curled above the bright blue colour of his eyes. He was still breathing heavily, recovering from the intense moment they had just had.

Kanou gave him a kind smile, sat up to fully remove both his pants and his underwear and then lay back down, covering both himself and the boy with the sheets of the bed.

The sweating boy crawled closer to the comforting warmth the man was giving him. He pressed his nose against the man's chest and closed his eyes. Kanou softly caressed the blonde hair in front of him, placing a soft kiss on top of the head and then decided to also close his eyes.

Nothing was said. They just lay there, waiting for the sleep to arrive. Ayase knew that what had just happened was something he would regret in the morning. After all, he was angry with Kanou-san for what had happened. For the truth. But all of those worries would have to wait until morning, for what he felt right now wasn't anger, it was something his entire being had never experienced before.

He felt wanted, loved and cherished. All at the same time and it made his stomach have butterflies. As the blonde noticed that Kanou's breathing slowed down he decided that it was also time for him to rest. And what was to come, was to come. He wouldn't worry about it now, for all that mattered now was the fact that nobody in this world cared as much about him as the man that was now giving him warmth and love.

And was something he had been waiting for his entire life.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Do review and let me know what you think!

Love,

Onige-a ~


	6. The Truth

Hello my dear fans! It has been a real while since I updated this story... I know. And I also realise this isn't a long chapter. At least not that long, but I do hope it satisfies you. ^^

It's going to contain a lot of explainations and talking, you'll find out about Ayase's past, so I'm sorry if it seems dull...

Maybe the characters might also be a little OOC, and I apologize for that, but... I couldn't write this any other way. :)

Now for the **_reviewreplies:_**

StarXNite: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you like it and I hope you can keep enjoying it! :D

jgood27: You really love it? That makes me so happy! :3 Now, I hope I do not dissapoint you with this chapter. ^^ Enjoy! Thanks for the review!

Satan-chan: Haha, lovely! xD Well I have to admit that the lemon from the previous chapter got me going as well... I was like: 'Did I actually write this? ... So naughty... :3' I'm glad my yaoi can satisfy you! :D Please keep enjoying my story! :D Thank you for the review!

KitsuneMagic48: I'm glad you loved it! :D Ayase of course would be able to do something stupid, but I've made him a little different in this story... He's kind of OOC, able to speak his mind and stuff, but that's just how I imagine him as a vampire! ^^ Keep enjoying my story! Thank you for the review! :D

ITADAKIMASU! ~

* * *

_**Chapter 6: The Truth**_

Bright sunlight fell onto the boy's face. He started to feel sweaty and hot at the unusual feeling. Even though vampires could stand sunlight, being in it too long was an extreme torture. In most movies vampires disappear right away because of the heat they could no longer stand; burning at the spot. But vampires in real life were able to stand for at least a few hours, and seeming the fact that he started to feel as though his entire face was about to burst into flames, Ayase figured that he had been in this light for at least an hour.

He slowly opened his sapphire eyes, staring right at the source of light that had awoken him. He groaned softly, pulling up his arms from under the blankets and covering his face with them. During this process, he could feel something around his middle that softly grabbed him a little tighter. Taking a deep breath, he removed his arms from his face, turning onto his back; enabling him to turn the arm around him into a more comfortable position.

The hunter lay beside him, his face pale and peaceful as he took a deep breath in his sleep and sighed the same air out loudly. The arm again moved a bit, now groping his lower waist, and the man pulled Ayase closer to his own body. Ayase couldn't help but move along with it, trying to make it a comfortable position for both him and the hunter. As he placed his head closer to the man's (for that was the only thing possible), the sleeping hunter literally snuggled towards the boy, pressing his nose against the blonde's neck.

Ayase, a bit in shock because of the sudden movement, shrieked a little and waited for the man to finally lie in a good position. Kanou again took a deep breath and released the air against the boy's neck, which sent chill down the boy's spine. Kanou's hand now softly started to caress the boy's waist, moving down to his buttocks. Ayase could feel his face redden at the flustered feeling he got from the touch, fearing that he would wake the man.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes while doing so. Kanou again moved, lowering his face a little, now placing himself on the boy's shoulder; his forehead now covering the blonde's neck. Ayase, who was still waiting for the man to lie still, opened his eyes again and bit his lower lip. This was one of the most awkward moments he had ever had in his entire life… never would he have imagined to wake up next to another man who held him as though they were actual lovers.

His face reddened even more at the word… he looked down at the dark hair that lay against him. From the corner of his eye he could see the hunter. He looked calm and peaceful as he slept against the vampire. Ayase could also sense the calmness of the man by the scent of his blood. It smelled good, but Ayase was able to suppress the craving of drinking it.

Kanou suddenly moved again. He pushed his head up a little, sniffing through his nose, munching just a few times and then resting his head onto the boy's shoulder once again. Ayase couldn't help but smile at the sight. The man never seemed as gentle as he was right now. His mouth was a little open and he breathed slowly and almost unnoticeable. His eyelids were shaking softly, as though he was seeing something in his sleep.

Ayase couldn't help it; before he knew it he placed his lips on the top of the man's head and kissed it softly. He then rested his head against the man and closed his eyes. He cherished this… this moment gave him the feeling that somebody cared for him. It was a feeling he had never received before… not even from his parents.

He didn't remember that much of what happened back then, but he could still see the bedroom he lived in clearly. It was a medium sized room. It had a bed and a television, toys and wardrobe full of clothes, and he could also remember the small door in the back of his room that led towards the bathroom. But never had he seen anything beside that.

There was a window above his bed, large and clear, so he could look towards the forest that lay behind the cottage. But the window was shut, locked down, to keep him in at all times. The only time somebody came into the room, was because he was hungry; or when he felt sick. He couldn't help but have the feeling that his parents didn't want him there and wondered why they didn't just let him run off.

One day his parents forgot to bring him food for an entire day… a day in which he prayed that someone would finally come and take him out of there… a day in which someone would finally save him. And that day his wish came true.

He remembered going to the bathroom silently, staring at himself in the mirror, as he always did, hoping to find something about him that would make his parents dislike him. But he never saw anything abnormal. He looked like every other boy that appeared on television, just a little younger then he actually was.

So he decided to go back to his bedroom; only to find the window above his bed opened. He froze at the sight. Cold wind came through the window, moving his curtains peacefully. The boy walked towards his bed, seeing how the locks of his window were broken from the outside. That meant that someone…

The blonde turned suddenly, seeing how a dark shadow moved closer towards him. His heartbeat became loud and fast and the shadow kept moving closer. When it stepped into the light of the moon, he noticed the red colour of the eyes. A bright red, as though the moonlight was reflected onto blood.

"Hello Yukiya." The voice had said. Ayase wanted to scream, as loud as he could, but somehow hearing his own name made him unable to utter anything. The red-eyed person moved closer towards the young Ayase.

"Don't be frightened." He said. "I'm here to help you."

Ayase could feel his body relax. Help him? As in save him? Somebody came to get him out of there. Finally… The other person in the room seemed to notice that his cousin calmed down, for he now smiled and dared to take a large step towards him.

"I'm Tetsuo. You're cousin." He said. Ayase got more and more stunned at everything the other person said. This wasn't just someone saving him. It was family. Family he had never heard of in his entire life. Then again, his parents barely talked to him and if they did, they certainly didn't mention their family.

"T-Tetsuo." He said softly and the red-eyed vampire smiled.

"That's right." He said and he held out his hand towards his small blonde cousin. "I came for you." The blonde placed his hand into his cousin's and felt relieved. Finally, the day had come to leave this place and be free.

The blonde was pulled out of his thoughts when the man suddenly pulled back his arm and turned away fully from the vampire that lay beside him. Ayase followed Kanou's every movement. The man now lay on his back, just like Ayase, but was still sound asleep.

"He killed your parents"

The words came back to Ayase as he stared towards the hunter beside him. It just couldn't be true. Tetsuo got him out of there… Tetsuo saved him from being locked up in his room. Tetsuo was the family he always wanted…

But he never got why his parents locked him up… or why Tetsuo had waited so long to get him out… he never knew what he had done wrong. If what Kanou-san said was true, then he didn't do anything wrong, but his parents merely locked him up to keep him safe. It wasn't a matter of keeping him in, but a matter of keeping others out.

Ayase sighed and shook his head. That meant that Tetsuo didn't have to bite him and so make him a vampire. That meant that Kanou-san had been there all along. But why didn't Kanou-san ever come in the room? Or ever come talk to the boy? Wasn't it more safe for him to protect the boy if he was constantly with him?

Everything seemed so complicated. Why did he ever meet the man? Why did he ever fall into the hands of a hunter who doesn't only claim that he already knew him from 4 years ago, but also has blood that attracts him? He didn't just have his entire life turned upside down in a few days, he had also had sex (not all the way, but still… 'hot' activities) with a person (a man!) he doesn't even know. What was wrong with him?

The worst thing was, he didn't even feel bad about the fact that the hunter made all this happen. He didn't know what he felt, besides the desired feeling he had when the man held him. So did he crave that much to be loved, that sleeping with another man was the best solution?

No, that was not it. He didn't feel like he just met the men. It felt like he had known the hunter for his entire life… so maybe he had known the man from before. But even so, wasn't sleeping with him… gay? And if it was, why didn't he jump of the bed right now and freak out? For that was the most logical thing to do wasn't it? Pretend that he didn't remember what happened last night… but that would be a lie. He remembered it vividly. Every. Little. Detail.

Ayase groaned softly and turned around in the bed, feeling confused with all the thoughts that were running through his head. He shook his head, trying to shake the image of last night out of his head. He stared towards the ceiling, unable to remove the image. He didn't just let the man touch him… he had actually… he placed his fingers against his lips and again shook his head, now sitting up and sighing deeply, pulling the blanket with him in the process.

The man beside him made a soft sound, which made Ayase turn towards him. His upper body was now bare, for the boy had pulled the blanket along with him. Goosebumps had appeared on his arms and chest, and Ayase could practically see his hair stand up at the chill that ran over his body. The man moved his hand over his face and wiped his hair to the back, his eyes slowly opening.

His dark gaze first looked towards the ceiling, his eyes half closed. He blinked a few times, taking a deep breath and licking his lips. His dark eyes slowly moved towards the blue ones. As soon as they made contact, his lips curled into a smile.

"It's cold." He said. Ayase, just realising that it was his fault the man was cold, lay back down and pulled the blanket back over the man.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and the man chuckled.

"That's quite all right." He replied, stretching his arms before yawning widely. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand, and turned towards the blonde.

"How long have you been up?" he asked. Ayase stared at the man.

"Not that long." He replied and he turned his look away, blinking a few times. Kanou raised an eyebrow at the boy's sudden reaction. He seemed rather uncomfortable and kind of uncertain in one way or another. It could be just his imagination, for he still wasn't sure whether what they did last night was a good thing to do. He had desired the boy from the moment he had laid eyes on him. He seemed like an angel, everything about him was perfect. The only problem back then was the boy's age… he was merely a teenager of 14 years old. But he knew that would change one day.

Now here the boy was, lying beside him, not wearing anything and turning away shyly from his gaze like an actual lover, ashamed to look at his new partner. Kanou smiled at that, loving the fact that the boy might actually think of him as a partner or lover. He slowly placed his hand against the soft skin of Ayase's face and pushed his chin up, forcing the boy to look at the hunter once again.

Ayase's heart thumped at the sight of the man. He had a tiny smirk on his face and he gave a very intense and kind look. He seemed happy and something about his face made Ayase forget about all his worrying thoughts and just relax.

"I don't like that worry on your pretty face." Kanou said. "I know something's wrong. Is it last night?" His thumb softly rubbed the blonde's cheek.

Ayase's heart stopped at that question, his face flushing in a bright red. … was it that obvious? He knew that it wasn't just that spinning in his head, but he didn't feel like bringing up the Tetsuo-matter again. The blonde, unable to turn his face away, closed his eyes at the question, trying to hide his flustered look. Kanou's grin widened, glad that he guessed what was wrong.

"You worried about it happening again?" Kanou asked. Ayase opened his eyes, thinking about the question. He kept thinking about it in one way or another, but he certainly wasn't worried about it happening again, for it really felt good. The blonde widened his eyes at that thought, reddening even more. Kanou couldn't help but utter a louder laugh at that reaction.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." he replied, proud and rather relieved that the boy didn't mind it happening again. But then there was something else on his mind… why wouldn't the boy just say it?

Ayase smiled along with Kanou as he saw the smile on the other's face getting bigger. How was it possible that if the man was asleep and the boy was thinking by himself all these thoughts were coming to mind, but when the man actually asked him about it, he didn't worry anymore? Kanou's smile again disappeared, knowing that the blonde vampire was still worried.

"Tell me what is wrong." He said, now removing his hand from the boy's face. Ayase sighed deeply, shaking his head. He gave the man a little smile and uttered a soft: 'nothing', even though he knew it was a lie and the man had figured that out all along.

"You're thinking about something." Kanou said as he sat up in the bed, pulling the blanket with him. Ayase squeaked a little and quickly sat up along with the man, covering himself up with a little piece of the blanket. Kanou looked down at the boy, raising his eyebrows. He quickly gave the boy a piece of the blanket and smiled.

"My bad…" he said. Silence followed in which they just looked at each other. Ayase could feel his heart thump. The man had seen him naked. Again. That made it two times. But now that the man sat up and gave the small vampire a part of his blanket, Ayase could just as well see the hunter's body. Kanou moved slowly towards the boy, caressing his arm softly.

"I was thinking about Tetsuo." Ayase said. He didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but somehow it was a reflex. If the man continued to gently touch him like that, he would certainly lose it again and perhaps end up just like last night. Even though it would feel nice, he didn't doubt that one bit, he wasn't sure was ready for it yet. Kanou pulled his hand back.

"Tetsuo. Right." He replied. How could he forget that? Of course the boy was thinking about his cousin, that was what they were fighting over before the thing last night happened, but somehow he wanted to avoid the subject. They would end up fighting again anyway and he liked it a lot more to merely hold the vampire and touch him softly, earning the greatest reactions from the boy.

"Tell me more." Ayase said. Kanou stared in the blue eyes not sure if the boy's was being honest. But yes, in the eyes there was only truth.

"M-more?" the man said, still not sure how to talk about it. Ayase gave a little, encouraging smile and moved himself closer to the hunter, softly pressing his own arm against that of the man.

"Yes. If you knew me back then, then you knew I was locked up in my room every single day." The blue eyes looked into the dark ones, looking for an answer.

"I know that, yes." Kanou replied.

"Why?" Ayase asked.

"To protect you from your cousin. Your parents predicted he could attack you and they decided that it was for the best to keep you in that room. I don't blame them." It was very obvious that Kanou had a lot of trouble talking about it. Ayase smiled.

"… We don't have to talk." Ayase said. Kanou shook his head.

"No, we do." He said. "If that's what you want. But I can't assure you that it'll be what you want to hear. Your past isn't lovely…"

"My past has never been lovely, I know that. But that doesn't mean I don't want to know what happened… I just want to know if I can trust you more or not…" the boy whispered. Kanou loved that sentence. The vampire wanted to trust him and that was enough for him to start.

"What do you want to know?" Kanou asked. Ayase thought for a little while. He wanted to know a lot but had no idea where to start.

"Why were you at my house… and why didn't I ever see you, even though you were there?" he decided to ask. Kanou took a deep breath before answering.

"Your parents hired me as a hunter. Me and the twins, we had just started our hunting clan and we really needed a job. Your parents hired us to protect you."

"Protect me from my cousin." Ayase replied. Kanou nodded.

"So, we did. Your parents lived in a good house to hide you, so good I'm unable to find it now… Anyway, me and the twins, we built an entire locked room, in which we could put a young kid. Your parents were pleased enough."

"But how did they know my cousin would come?" Ayase asked.

"Your parents have a long history, Ayase, and I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you."

"Who else will? You're the only one that knows besides Tetsuo…" The boy gave an angelic look towards the man, hoping for an answer.

"Okay… I'll tell you what I know." The blonde smiled, sat up from the man's arm, crawled to the end of the bed, facing the man. He crossed his legs, covering himself again and waiting eagerly for the man to continue. Kanou couldn't help but find the vampire amazingly cute.

"I don't know names or details, but I know that your mother was the daughter of a full-blood vampire." Kanou said. Ayase widened his eyes. A vampire? A real vampire? Ayase was actually a relative of a vampire?

"How?" he asked. "That's not possible. My mother was a human."

"She was." Kanou replied. "But your grandmother was a human too." Ayase shook his head. A human and a full-blood vampire? That wasn't something normal… Full-blood vampires usually married other full-bloods to make sure their breed would never die.

"I also know they weren't allowed to get married, but they still did and ran off. Eventually your grandmother got twins. Two baby girls."

"Two?" Ayase said. "You mean to say that Tetsuo's mother is my mother's twin sister?" Kanou nodded.

"You catch up real fast, beautiful." He said with a smile. Ayase blushed a little. "Anyway, your mother was a mere human, but your aunt was born with the vampire blood. She turned out to be a high-classed vampire." Ayase nodded, to show the man he could still follow the story.

"So, your grandparents decided for your aunt to marry a full-blood vampire, which she eventually did. Out of their relationship Tetsuo was born. In the meantime your mother met your father and they too got married. The thing is, your aunt despised your sister for the fact that she was just human and that she married just a human…"

"She hated my mother? But my grandmother was a human too!" Ayase replied.

"I know… like I said, I don't know any details." Kanou said. "I only know that the hate was really big, especially when your aunt found out that you were born… you weren't a vampire and you had no vampire blood in your veins. Thing is, one night your aunt and her new husband were attacked by hunters and they were killed." Ayase gasped.

"… Killed?" the blonde looked away. That meant that Tetsuo had lost his parents…

"Killed." Kanou affirmed. "Your cousin, brought up by his parents to hate mere humans, suspected your parents to be behind it… that's why when your mother found out that her sister died, she wanted to do anything to hide you. That's how she found us."

"…And then he came to find me." Silence followed. Apparently Kanou's story was over. Ayase stared at the man, thinking about the story. Everything made sense…

"You okay?" Kanou asked. Ayase nodded in a reply and sighed.

"That means Tetsuo lied to me… he bit me for nothing. He used me…" the blonde couldn't help it. He could feel the tears again. Kanou gave a low groan, hating that he made the boy cry again and he grabbed hold of the vampire, pulling him close and shushing him.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have told you, I'm so sorry." He whispered in Ayase's ear, softly petting the golden hair. Ayase grabbed hold of the man and shook his head, unable to form a reply. His body was pressed against the man's really hard, and he could feel his heat and blood once again. That made him realize there was still one thing he had to ask. He now knew now how the man knew him, but he still had no idea why he was so attracted to his blood. And why the man was, on the other hand, so attracted to a vampire like him.

Kanou could feel the boy settle down in his arms, his soft sobs slowly fading away. The boy pushed himself a bit further from his body, he wet eyes staring at the man.

"Why are you attracted to me?" Ayase asked softly. Kanou wiped away the boy's tears, smiling.

"Because you're perfect." He replied. Ayase reddened, but wasn't satisfied with the reply.

"That doesn't make any sense… I was just a boy. You mean to say you were attracted to me even then?" he asked, a little worried.

"I was. But touching kids is not a part of my religion." He replied, smiling widely, but when he noticed the boy didn't return his smile he continued. "You're the reason I took the job."

"W-what?" the blonde asked.

"Like I said: you're the reason." Kanou repeated. "Your parents didn't have any money to pay me. So in return, when you were old enough, I'd… get you." He said, a little hesitant.

"My parents gave me away?" Ayase asked, fully shocked and he pushed himself far away from the man, giving an angry look.

"They didn't have a choice! In order to protect you they had to hire us!"

"And they had to give me to you." Ayase proceeded, shaking his head, looking aghast.

"No, that's not it." Kanou sighed. "Actually it is, but I wasn't planning on taking you away from your parents! You would just become…" Kanou was silenced, no idea how to put it.

"Yours." Ayase replied, turning away from the man and standing up from the bed. Kanou tried to stop the vampire, but was unable to. The boy pulled away violently. Ayase grabbed for his shirt on the floor and pulled it over his head before grabbing Kanou's pants and throwing it at him. Kanou caught the piece of clothing and tried to say something, but didn't know how to say it. Ayase walked his small legs to the door and opened it.

"I'd like you to leave." He said, he could feel himself getting angry. His entire body felt hot and he felt like throwing something at the man's head. He was just a payment to the man. That's it. Nothing more.

"Ayase please listen…" Kanou said.

"Leave!" Ayase replied. "I am not just some payment you can use! So leave!"

"I never said you were just a payment!" Kanou yelled back, standing up. Ayase turned his head away at the naked man.

"Can you put on some clothes first?" The boy whispered. Kanou sighed and pulled on his shorts.

"There." he said. "I'm dressed, Yukiya." Ayase's cheeks flushed at the sound of his first name appearing from the hunter's mouth and he gave an angry glare.

"Don't you dare first-name me." He said angrily.

Again Kanou sighed. How could the atmosphere change like this? Everything was going so well before… the blonde wanted to know the story and now that he did, he wasn't satisfied. Kanou was afraid this would happen.

"Ayase, you're more to me than a payment! I wanted to protect you! I'd never seen anything like you!" Kanou said.

"So, it was just for my looks still." Ayase said. Kanou rolled his eyes and gave a soft growl.

"Jezus Christ, Yuk- Ayase."

"How much other payments did you ask after me? I'm sure I'm not just the first ending up in your bed." Ayase said.

"Shut up." Kanou said and he sounded really irritated. Ayase kept quiet at the sound. "Don't you dare say that again. I'm not like that. You're special."

"Special?" Ayase repeated. "No, Kanou-san. I'm a vampire. The creature you hunt; that means I'm not special to you. I'm just a monster."

"You were my client! Along with your parents."

"No, Kanou-san! My parents were the clients! I was the payment and just so you know, your job failed! I'm right here, a living, blood-sucking monster!" Ayase kicked the piece of clothing near his feet in frustration and smacked the door close.

"I'm just a monster… just a vampire created by his cousin… the thing you hate most…" he said, starting to softly cry. "I-I'm not… good…" he said in between his sobs, before starting to fully cry. Kanou appeared closer, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder and pulling him close. The boy tried to push the man away, but was unable to. Kanou noticed the red colour of the boy's eyes, before he grabbed hold of the vampire.

"N-no…" he said softly. The man's firm heartbeat was right in front of him.

"You're a lot more to me, Yukiya… a lot more…" the blonde grabbed hold of the man's middle, surrounding him, as the man threw his arms around the boy's back. The hug remained like that for a little while until the man released the boy, figuring the boy wasn't that angry anymore. The blonde wiped his tears and didn't dare to look up at the man.

"I'm kind of thirsty." The boy said. "And you smell good. I'd better take a tablet…" they looked at each other one more second, before the vampire turned to the bathroom and filled a glass of water along with a tablet. In a few seconds the water turned into a bloody-red colour and the boy drunk it in one large gulp. The metal taste sliding down his throat made his body relax again.

"You're starting to get good at holding back, aren't you?" Kanou said. Ayase looked up. "You feeling better?" Kanou asked. The blonde nodded, placing the glass down.

"Better, yes." He replied. Kanou raised an eyebrow, staring at the boy's body noticeable through the white shirt. He grinned, repressing the urge to touch him.

"I'm sorry for getting so angry." Ayase said. "It's just… all the information I guess."

"It's okay. I understand." Kanou replied.

"That doesn't mean I already forgive you, Kanou-san… you wanted me as a reward and no matter what you say or do, that remains a fact." Kanou nodded at that.

"But I do trust you now…" the blonde continued. Kanou smiled. The boy turned to the man and walked closer. "I want you to do something." Kanou's eyes widened.

"What?" the man asked as the boy placed himself right in front of the man, pulling his face closer. Kanou's face was now right in front of Ayase's and they looked at each other.

"Since I am your reward or payment or whatever it is, I want you to check on me every single day. I want to see you more often. As from now on I want to consider you as my family." Ayase seemed stern. Kanou had never seen him like this before, but he liked the stern Ayase so far…

"Okay." He said. "That's a deal." Ayase pressed his finger against the man's lips.

"I'm not done yet, Kanou-san." The vampire said. Kanou couldn't help but grin. He really loved this Ayase…"I also want you to find Tetsuo and bring him to me. He's going to regret killing my parents and turning me into this monster, using me all these years."

Okay, this was getting way too hot, Kanou thought. He couldn't help but get turned on at the boy's sight. And those words appearing out of his mouth were something Kanou never expected him to say. Kanou nodded in a reply, grin widening.

"And…" now the boy turned a bright red and turned his stern look away from the man. He seemed just like the normal Ayase again. He bit his lower lip softly and whispered very low. "…I-I want you t-to… do _things_ m-more often…"

That did it.

Kanou pulled the boy's face up, pressed his lips against the boy's firmly and placed his hand over the boy's perfect round buttocks. Ayase moaned in shock and placed his hands against the man's chest as the other's tongue slid into his mouth. Ayase moaned into the kiss, feeling how the man's tongue explored his entire mouth to the fullest. The vampire had no urge to resist the hunter… it was pure bliss just like their first kiss. After a moment the kiss stopped and Ayase looked up at the man, his entire face red and his breathing heavy. Kanou smiled, raising an eyebrow at the boy's flustered look.

"You got yourself a promise, my cute blonde vampire."


End file.
